Letter to the Dark Lord
by Lord Sykox Charr
Summary: Harry takes his revenge on "Wizarding World" in a way that is bloody and below-belt blow. He doesn't forgive, he doesn't forget and he kills them all. Harry Potter: lone remaining human alive on ruined desolate wasteland battlefield with countless corpse. Dark! Evil! Cruel! Sadistic! Harry.
1. Chapter 1 : The Letter

**Letter to the Dark Lord  
**

Author : **Lord Sykox Charr**  
Beta : (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness**)

Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

**Chapter 1 : The Letter**

As the day dawned and the sun rose over the horizon, hundreds of Owls rose in the air, carrying special packages clutched in their sharp talons. All over the British Wizarding World, these Owls delivered a special edition of Daily Prophet. People were shocked to read the title, 'Letter to The Dark Lord from Harry Potter.' The letter was printed unabridged and as it was. (This was mainly because the editors were too shaken up and horrified to do anything else.)

Greetings Lord Voldemort,

(Scion to House of Gaunts and Marvolo's Grandson.)

I am serious with you here; otherwise I'd like to quote our old Dumbly-Dorkey here, for he loves to call you "Tommy Boy.")

Now, getting down to business, I'd like to inform you that you can fuck the "light" side and rest of Wizarding world as you wish. I have no interest in fighting them, or save their sorry hides and clean up their mess. (Dimple-Dotty believes that I am in the Detention, and that it is my job to clean up his cauldron after he messes up the potions, eh?)

No doubt, you are shocked?

Well, my dear fellow, if you have had a firsthand experience of getting oblivated several times, and were subjected to loyalty charms and love potions, you will understand exactly what I mean.

Now, I am sure you will be bristling to say, "Join Me."

Well, there is a problem, though I don't care what happens to rest of the world, I cannot refuse to acknowledge the fact that you murdered my parents. (Since you remember that wizarding history clearer than me.) You should keep in mind that family honor is above anything, and that the Potters are, after all, the most ancient and noble House. Damn- that even complicates things more. Surely we will settle our score, no doubt, but not now. There is no hurry so why speed it up? First, you enjoy butchering these sheep, as I should say, and there is plenty of time later.

And yes, of course, there is the Prophecy. (Truth be told, I came to know its existence only now.) Fuck the contents- you at least know half of it.

Here is the full prophecy- help yourself:

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**

**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies**

**and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not**

**and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies**

Now do you seriously think this one is even remotely true? Sybil Trelawney, a known faker with an unusually high record of predicting deaths, (looks like she fooled you too). Now that the legibility of The Prophecy itself is in question, I don't think that our Dumbly-Dorky-Dort a.k.a (Goat Fucker), will ever make an Unbreakable Oath (publicly), or confess under Veritaserum, given the Old Coot and his Greater Good. Well...

But what I am shocked is that you brought it up and jumped to its word; and that too, on whose word, Sinevellus. Do you know where that son of a bitch's loyalty lies? He may parrot, "My Lord, My Lord," but I suggest that you put three drops of strongest truth potion into his mouth (make sure that he has no antidote capsule hidden), and then ask him who he serves truly. And in whose best interest does he work for? I hate to admit it, but Bella was right about him-that fucker.

Well, they managed to prank and fool you nicely-though you are Heir of Slytherin- and now, because of it, we are both screwed up.

You made me an equal by marking me out and then killing my parents, so I too, am left with no other option except to take you on.

However I am in no hurry. Okay, Lord Voldemort, let us make a deal. Let us take our sweet time now but later, let's make our duel so legendary that it will never be forgotten and will always be spoken in awe. It should be compared to that mighty duel of Hector and Achilles in Troy. Now that we have cleared up our little misunderstanding, why not celebrate with a glass of Firewhiskey, eh? Wait, I should say Ogden's Best is more appropriate right now- Cheers!

Well then, wanna have some fun? Shall I suggest a few "light" families and how to fuck them? (Sodomy, Anal, Doggy style, etc.)

Let's start with Bones:

A formidable opponent- not only is she a pain in ass for you, but also for Dumble-Dorky too. (Now I guess for me too after this letter is published.) If you take her out then, even Dimple-Dink will celebrate and may have a frenzied round with that goat of his brother. Guck, I just threw up. My- but what a lady- on a genuinely serious note, she is the only one who has earned my true respect. However, nothing more than that. Just because you are Good or 'Light' doesn't make you best. She, Head of DLME, did ever know where I lived? Well, well, our icky-bonny-inkins lady too believed that the sun shone out of Dumbledore's ass. So now, party time and pay time.

Next,

Now the Dark Lord, why do you dirty yourself by taking out frustration on muggles? There are Weasels always present, a whole clan of them. Did you know they breed like gnomes? Well, these blood traitors aren't much cleaner than muggles and they smell too. Even the poorest of muggles know how to clean themselves and wipe their ass after their shit. My, my, they are present everywhere and you don't even have to go out yourself. Just send low level latchkeys they'll do the job. Though keep Bellatrix ("Demented") Lestrange as overseer and add her final touch. Caution- much of the recently emptied Potter Trust Vault has gone deep up their asses and you may find upgraded wards. If Dumbly-Dinkins is with them, then more trouble. Aren't garden pests like gnomes troublesome? Well...

Now then, Dumby's Club of Flaming Bull Cock and Chicken: Kingsley, Moody, Moony (the werewolf), Jones, Weasels (whole lot of them), Tonks, and Dedalus Diggle (the name that only suggest what kind of guy he is), Xeno Lovegood (too-good-to-love-their-own-ass).

And finally here is a very big secret. I implore you, my Lord, please share this with only those whom you trust and burn it afterwards.

**"Headquarters of Order of Phoenix can be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place."**

(Doesn't sound familiar? Ask Bella or the motherfucker of Malfoy, bet they'd trip themselves in their hurry to tell you where it is.)

Bye. Have fun...

Yours very sincerely,

Harry Potter  
(Lord of Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Black)

P.S: Our wands are brothers. They share the same core (a phoenix feather of that Demented Chicken of Dumbles - Fwakes). We both have to change or get new one if we must duel. (Thought you'd like to know beforehand.)

Author Note (A/N) : I had a detail and (heated) discussion with a famous Fanfiction "**James Spookie**" about being Dumbledore good or bad in this story. He, James Spookie is staunch believer that Dumbledore is good but misguided man. I believe that Dumbledore is bad and manipulative man (though not evil). He challenged my story and me and asked me to write again whole story with Dumbledore in good light. I tried. However I could not and will not do it. So I am still not convinced (and never going to be) that he is good man and so I am throwing down his challenge. ( It was me, who first went to him to get a 'honest' opinion on my story.) I thank him for giving a glance on my story.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Reactions

**Letter to the Dark Lord  
**

Author : **Lord Sykox Charr**  
Beta : (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness**)

Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

Chapter 2 : Reactions

It was peaceful day, the sun shining brightly in the clear, blue sky. People were busy shopping at Diagon alley, not expecting any trouble, especially not from Voldemort-he was nursing a wounded ego. "That brat," he muttered darkly.

Dumbledore was doing his famous eye twinkle effect, sitting in Great Hall. He was sipping his pumpkin juice, watching intently at Snape, who was doing his best 'Bat-Effect', enhanced by his hooked nose. Trelawny had just burst into the Great Hall. She predicted doom, but as usual, no one paid her any attention or even shoot her a glance. Her voice echoed through the hall, but no one seemed to have any interest in her prediction-no one was suspecting any trouble.

Ministry was working as usual. Amelia Bones was reading reports on suspected Death Eaters while casually sipping tea and trying not to mull over the return of Dark Lord.

The Weasley family was mess as usual. Molly was screaming on top of her voice to get some things in order. Arthur was shuffling through his papers, getting ready for work while Ron was snoring away in his cozy bed. Ginny was blissfully dreaming of her Mrs. Potter status and was trying not to think of wealth in Potter Vault-that thought alone made her giddy with joy.

The Prophet was in an uproar- no, only some parts of it were in uproar. Rita Skeeter was blissfully unaware of the fuss being made. Thankfully, the editor had sealed all doors and any outgoing connections: floo, owls, apparition, patronus, etc. They waited nervously for the response.

The day began, the special edition of the Prophet was being delivered by owls. After skimming through the headlines, people were shocked. Many were left confused and bewildered.

Amelia Bones look up as an owl came up with Special Edition. She was mildly irritated and annoyed.

The headline took her breath away. Harry Potter had written an open letter to Voldemort. What sort of joke this was. She started reading hurriedly. Her head began to spin. "Prophecy," she read aloud, before her eyes continued their journey down the page. Her eyes widened with shock as she read the blatant insults about Dumbledore. Amelia clutched the papers tighter when Harry mentioned her name.

She was left speechless, rage boiling inside her. Honestly, she had no idea about Harry's location but Albus had assured her personally that he was safe. "That boy! How dare he!" she scolded indignantly.

She read the paper once more, and soon, fear began creeping into her mind. "No good. No good," she wailed. Her shaking arm accidentally knocked over the half empty mug of tea.

"Should I go and contact the Minister now?" she mused before getting up from her seat. Her tea drenched most of the papers on her desk, but she was too troubled to care. Amelia held the Prophet as she broke into a run towards the Minister's office.

"HARRY POTTER, HOW DARE YOU!? " Molly screamed on top of her lungs. Her face was the same shade of red as her hair. The nerve! That boy had compare them with muggles, spewing bloody insults, even after all they had done for him! She became frightened- Dumbledore had promised everything was fine. It couldn't have gone wrong. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to jar of floo powder.

As the owls flew gracefully down the Great Hall, Dumbledore became mildly interested. "Well, a special edition?" he said in his deep voice. "This is the first time since Tom was sent away by that Potter boy. What is it this time? Perhaps the Minister was replaced or Malfoy got arrested," he assumed. Everyone eagerly opened their papers.

Dumbledore paled significantly at the headline. "This is not good," he stated, reading hurriedly. He bristled at quote, 'old Dumbly-Dorky.'

"What! What?" Dumbledore was shocked. The nerve of that boy dumbfounded him. "My, my. What is this? Harry discovered everything! That is not possible! How dare he- what the Prophecy? Hell! Nobody knew about that!" Dumbledore stammered.

How Harry had known about the real Prophecy was beyond him. Wait- he must've given up the Secret of Fidelius Charm. How dare he write like that about me with goat, Dumbledore thought darkly. Why? Why did the boy give up his light side? Dumbledore was going into full blow panic mode.

"Run," he murmured. "Run or the Howlers will start pouring. When I get my hands on that son of bitch, nothing but 'Crucio' will satisfy me-"

"Albus! Where are you going? What is this?" Someone from the hall cried. "Wait Albus!" Dumbledore paid no attention to the speaker.

Riddle Manor :

Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort, the self styled Dark Lord, was reclining on armchair near fireplace. "Bloody boy!" he spluttered. That Potter boy was the root of all his problems-him and that goat loving meddling coot.

_"Nagini. What must be done about that Potter brat?"_

_"Master," _she hissed_. "You should kill him immediately. You are losing respect among both snakes and men for not killing him."_

_"WHAT!?" _Voldemort shouted, outraged.

_"Yes Master, though no one is openly saying it, the snakes think that this is not fit for the heir of Salazar Slytherin to not kill a mere hatchling."_

Suddenly, the door swung open and Lucius stumbled in. He was holding a special edition of the Prophet.

Without looking back, Voldemort hissed, "**Crucio**." Lucius fell to the floor screaming in pain. Voldemort left curse on for a few more seconds.

"What have I told you Lucius? No one is to disturb me unless it is important. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't feed you to Nagini!"

"Mercy! My Lord! Please have mercy!" Lucius cried. He coughed up blood before hastily saying, "I bring important news on the Potter boy. He has sent you a letter." He faltered, bowing before the Dark Lord, and held out a copy of the Prophet. The paper was summoned from his hands by magic- Voldemort did not think it was fit to touch the blood covered aristocrat.

"Indeed Potter has guts. Let's see what he has to say," he mused. After reading the whole letter, Voldemort's head was reeling. It was a wonder he did not faint. It looked like Potter's advice was worthwhile.

"**Accio Ogden's**! Lucius, what are you doing here?!" Voldemort screamed in rage. "Get out! **Crucio**! **Expulso**!" he bellowed. The screaming Malfoy was thrown out before the doors shut with a bang.

"Potter want to fight. Not now- he has left the light side. No, no. Use the better word- fucked it!"

They have Brother wands. "Got to get a new one," he noted, glancing at his wand. "Yes, Dumbly's Order of Flaming Chicken is gone. What? The bloody Prophecy is fake? Potter suspects so- well, at least he got to know it content. Damn Potter." Voldemort spat.

"Snivellus, you are gone. I think I should personally prepare the torture chamber. Bones, Weasels, must go. Yes, Wormtail is no longer required-have to send him to Potter on the first available opportunity. He should not think I am ungrateful. No, never. The Dark Lord values true.."


	3. Chapter 3 : Preparations

**Letter to the Dark Lord  
**

Author : **Lord Sykox Charr**  
Beta : (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness**)

Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

Chapter 3 : The Revenge

Harry was fully aware that his letter can get him thrown in Azkaban, or he may be subjected to Imperius under the banner of, 'I am sorry, my boy. This is for the greater good.' No-he had no intentions of letting either of these things happen.

Now it was time to leave, but he must repay Dursleys a little visit-if he was going to take on both sides simultaneously. He was entitled to that much. "Very well. Here we go," thought Harry, twirling his new wand (made in Knockturn alley with no trace or magic dampening spells).

He tumbled down the stairs making as much noise he can. "BOY WHAT HAD I TOLD YOU-" However, Vernon never got the chance to complete his sentence because Harry spoke, "Hello Uncle. Why don't you stick up your nose up in your ass and shut up?"

It took five seconds for Vernon to realize to what the freak had said, but Petunia was faster. "How dare you!" she shrieked.

Petunia was as unlucky as she was fast because as soon she uttered those words, Harry spat, "**Crucio**!" aiming his wand straight at her.

The innocent look on his face vanished, replaced by pure hatred. However, Harry soon realized his mistake. Petunia had a long neck and her hoarse, screechy voice had gotten magnified in her long neck's passageway. "Damn Neighbors," Harry thought and quickly uttered, **"Silencio Maxima Proximitus!"**

Petunia continued to scream as Harry stood over her. Vernon was stitched in fear, but Dudley quickly thawed his shock. He knew the freak had magic, and that it could harm him, but he had something which freak didn't know. He had stolen a GLock from Piers' dad. Aiming carefully at freak's back, he pulled the trigger. BANG!

At once, Harry knew that it was gun but he didn't duck or dodge it. As bullet closed in just one feet from Harry, it passed an invisible line. There, it turned into metallic dust because Harry had already casted protecting wards on his body from metal projectiles and human physical attacks. He was immune to kicks, punches, and bullets.

"Ah, hello cousin." Harry canceled the spell on Petunia and turned around. Dudley dropped the pistol with a yelp of pain as the gun began to glow molten red.

Harry never knew that his relatives perfectly capable of killing him anytime. He was surprised, but nevertheless, it made Harry's resolve to kill them much stronger.

"Why, Big D! I believe your father had never told you not to attack your cousin. He will do so now!" Turning to Vernon, he yelled, "**Imperio**!" before sitting down on the sofa to watch.

"Dudley! How dare you strike Harry?! Don't you know he is your brother?" Vernon bellowed, advancing menacingly. Dudley was frightened-he knew Dad was bewitched, but he meant the words that he said. Thwack! Thump! Thud! "NOOOOOOOOOO DAD! STOP!" Dudley pleaded to no avail.

Crunch! Crack! "Dad, stop! Ahhh! Ooooh! It hurts!" he screamed as Vernon started beating Dudley with all his might. Dudley felt his ribs snapping, causing his breath to become ragged. Blood spluttered on his face when Vernon smashed his nose. After a few more blows to his head, Dudley fell unconscious.

"Stop Uncle," Harry commanded and the spell was broken immediately. "You…" he growled.

"I will deal with you too, uncle, but let me finish Dudley first," Harry spoke calmly. Vernon was rooted to his spot and was silenced. "**Enervate**!" Harry pointed his wand at Dudley. His eyes snapped open, screaming in pain.

"My dear cousin, sorry about this, but I've want to test this spell for a really long time," Harry said with falsely concern. "**CRUCIO MAXIMA**!" Harry shouted, putting his fifteen years of hatred and all his power behind that spell.

Dudley survived only for seven seconds before his eyes rolled back, and he entered the world of insanity. His mind crumbled completely. "I see. So this is what Bellatrix did to Frank and Alice Longbottoms," Harry mused.

"Anyway, you will be an example for those ministry aurors when they visit." Harry turned to his uncle. "Now Vernon. Time is running out, so I will finish you off quickly."

"**Funcus**!" One bone broke snapped and Vernon howled. "**Funcus**! **Funcus**! **Funcus**! **Funcus**! **Funcus**!" Harry yelled in cruel delight. His uncle was a bloody mess, but Harry had no pity. "Uncle, before you die, I want you to feel what freaks can do to you Muggle Scums. Enjoy-this

is just a fraction of what your son experienced. **Crucio**!"

Vernon twisted in another wave of pain as He felt his nerves being fried. He screamed in inhuman agony. And now, good bye. Rot in hell. "**Avada Kedavra!**" Vernon's head snapped back, his body becoming limp.

He turned to Petunia. "Dear aunty, so jealous of-"

"**Funcus**!"

"Lily stealing all glory-"

"**Funcus**!"

"Getting the limelight-"

"**Funcus**!"

"Having magic-"

"**Funcus**!"

"Marrying pure blood. So much that you took all revenge on just one child. All these deaths are on you, aunty, for you made me what I am today. Rot in hell."

"Please," Petunia croaked as blood trickled down her chin.

"**Avada** **Kedavra**!" Green light hit her, and she knew no more.

Harry levitated Dudley to doormat just as door opened and everybody could see him. Finally, turning back and looked back on place which Dumbledore forced him to call home. "Goodbye home," he said and the blood ward shattered. With that, Harry apparated away just as Ministry Aurors received a report of high usage of dark magic in the presence of muggles.

Dumbledore, Bones, Minister Shacklebolt, Moody, and Tonks along with a handful of Aurors apparated in. Dumbledore's silver instruments had started screaming as soon as the first spell was cast, but he was busy escaping howlers and trying to shove them inside his office.

"Look Here!"

"Dumbledore!"

"Sir!"

"Albus!"

"Professor!" Everyone started speaking at once

"What is this letter?

"Dark magic? Business?"

"Silence!" The old warlock shouted. "I can still save this mess,' he thought. "The letter is not written by Harry," he declared.

"No!" shouted Amelia. "We verified his signature. It was him!"

"Oh, crap," thought Dumbledore. "No, that is not what I meant. Harry was forced to write and sign in his blood. Cornelius, we will discuss this later in your office, not now." He said with full power so no one argued.

The auror cautiously opened the door. Just before them lay Dudley drooling with vacant look in his eyes. "Harry. Please don't hurt my mommy." He was repeating in sweet voice of one year old. "Please don't hurt me, Harry. I will give you my snake eye you wanted so badly."

"Oh, no," said Amelia and immediately barked orders. "Dawlish, take this boy to St. Mungo now! Others scan the area for people-"

"Wait Amelia," Dumbledore said and whipped out his wand. He intoned, "**Homenum** **Revelio**" with great foreboding in his mind. "No good...no good. Harry couldn't have done this. Must catch him soon. Oh Crap," he murmured.

Two sickening green and eerier images of dead Vernon and Petunia floated in front of them. Tonks immediately threw up seeing the bloody bodies.

"Who did this?"

"Where is Harry?"

"Where is Dark Mark?"

"Did Voldemort come here?"

"Albus you said there are Blood Wards here," everyone began to chatter at once.

Unnoticed to all of them, Amelia Bones had gone inside and done preliminary scan before Dumbledore could interfere. She announced, "Silence. I have conducted the magical signature scan and they belong to Harry, and not only that, here is a box Harry left for you, Dumbledore."

She placed a curious looking box with note that said, "For Albus "Goat Fucking" Dumbledork, this box is for you. It will open only by you in front of all these people. Just touch the keyhole with that stolen Elder wand of yours, Dunky."

"Oh, no." Albus was seriously panicking inside, though he managed to maintain his composure. "Actually, I think this has been planted by Voldemort to trap me. It's a dark artifact."

"No, Albus. This is no dark artifact. We just checked it, and as you are refusing to open it, here we go!" Before he knew what happened, his wand was snatched away and Bones tapped the box with the Elder wand.

The box opened and a pearly ghost figure of tortured Harry, barely 8 years old, rose. Vernon was beating him while his aunt and cousin stood. The scenes kept on changing, but they all showed Harry being starved, beaten, forced to work, etc. Everybody was so touched-none of them knew Harry had such a bad childhood.

Then a figure of Harry rose. Politely, he said, "Madam Bones, Minister, and the rest of you motherfuckers, I freely admit to all crimes that occurred here, which is torture and murders of Dursley Family. However, I would like you to know that I did this because I was forced to do it, and it was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who paid the Dursleys to torture and beat me. This was all done in name of the greater good, and moreover, he paid them from my own account, 2000 Gallons every month."

"Madam Bones, you will get the list of every crime committed by Dumbledore along with evidence on your desk right now. I don't have much trust that justice will ever be done, so first I will let Voldemort fuck you all. If necessary, I will aid him in crushing you-that is, the Ministry

and light and good side of wizards. Have a good day."

"You had the Chosen One on your side but now, you've lost him forever. Don't ever expect that I will come back, for your manipulations have cost you dear."

"Minister, soon Hogwarts will be razed to ground. The Ministry will fall and every Auror will be killed. And from what I heard, you Cornelius Fudge, will be especially tortured in Voldemort's personal torture chamber (here, Harry himself shivered a bit). Good luck with that…"


	4. Chapter 4 : Sad Demise Of Bellatrix

**Letter to the Dark Lord  
**

Author : **Lord Sykox Charr**  
Beta : (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness**)

Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

**Chapter 4 : ****Sad Demise of Bellatrix Lestrange**

Harry apparated with a quiet pop on a dark obscure alley deep inside Knockturn Alley. He looked around and apparently found no threat and moved on, briskly walking down the alley. He missed two pairs of eyes following him that were gleaming with malicious glee. Or so was all that eyes thought...

Harry knew perfectly well that he was followed or rather, it was that the he initiated the whole thing in first place. Those poor eyes belonged to Bella "Demented" Trix. However, Harry planned to change the word 'Demented' to 'Lamented.' He wanted people to look down on her name with pity. They would recoil on her fate with horror, and would know more importantly never to mess with him.

"Poor Bella…"

The alley ended in a dead end but there was a large space-enough to display someone's dead body decoratively. However, he was a patient man and would always give a woman (whom he considered the inferior sex) the first chance to hit.

Seeing her chance, Bella shouted, "**Crucio**!" A red beam of light shot towards him. Bella smirked when he made no move to dodge, but stood calmly as if inviting the beam to strike him. He smirked as curse hit him, but did nothing to affect him.

Her smirk was wiped off and she stood gaping at him like an idiot. He had not even drawn his wand yet. Flicking his hand, a wand appeared pure black as if it were to be described and carved like a snake. Waving it around him in fluid motion, he intoned, "**Impedo** **hostis** **fugio**." A golden dome shot out of his hand and covered the entire area. The whole area reeked of magic.

"What was that, Potter?" Bellatrix asked carefully.

"Oh, Bella, that was a spell to prevent you from escaping. No portkey or disapparation will work, darling. You will die like a rat caught in a pincer- there is no escape."

"So then, now that we are comfortable, let's continue, shall we?" Harry asked. "Oh, how forgetful of me- I haven't yet replied to your big bad crucio." He raised his wand. "**Riptumsepra**!"

Bellatrix was so dazed by the whole thing that she missed curse, and started feeling uncomfortable, but did nothing else. Pointing the wand on herself, she intoned "**Finite** **Incantatem**".

And with that, the duel started:

"**Reducto**!"

"**Protego**!"

"**Funcus**! **Repelium**!"

"**Bombarda** **Maxima**!"

"**Confringo**!"

"**Avis** **Patroni** **Serpentaria**!"

"**Crucio**!"

"**Avada** **Kedavra**!"

"Really Bella, don't to you remember Tom saying that no Death Eater could kill me except himself? You threw an AK at me?" Harry sneered. "Now my turn-let's see how many AKs you can dodge," he grinned maliciously.

"**Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!**" Harry repeated the curse over and over. "Oh ho, it's fun isn't it?"

"**Castrado** **Explosio**!" Bellatrix yelled back.

Harry winced and sidestepped instinctively. Hell, he realized now the reason why even experienced Aurors feared to fight her-as if her crucio were bad enough...

Doing so, Harry missed the silent Sectumsempra and a deep gash appeared on his cheek. It hurt and the bloody bitch was first to draw blood. Hell, she was going to pay.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed and with that, Harry hissed an old parcel magic spell,_** "Arise thou the accursed serpents of hell and do as thy master bids. Destroy thy enemy!"**_

Two globes of huge green mist arose from his wand and fell to the floor. As soon as they touched the ground, they converted into snakes at least 10 feet long and breathing black vapor from their mouths.

_**"Restrain-but do not harm her-she is mine."**__**  
**_  
Bellatrix started firing all kinds of curses including AKs and high dark magic, but the snakes danced around her and none of her spells worked on them.

Without warning, a viper shot from ground and wrapped around her wand and with that, it simply bit her. Howling in pain, she dropped her wand and before she knew it, the snakes securely wrapped around her. She was bound and knew that the duel was lost.

Harry summoned her wand and snapped it in two. No chance of worrying about it later.

Her mind reeled-is this really Potter? Where did Dumbledore's boy learned such advance dark magic? Would he be cold enough to kill her? Harry answered her last unspoken question.

"Yes, of course Bella, you will die in the most painful way. I promise you-but before that, we have certain business to conclude."

"_**Chain shackles of Hell**_!" Glowing chains appeared in his hand and they were red hot. Her eyes widened as Harry conjured a pillar dark as night with intricate carvings, and proudly written on it was 'Tarjous Pur,' the motto of House of Blacks. He levitated Bellatrix to the pillar and with flick of his hand, those damned chains of hell wrapped around her.

She screamed- this was pain beyond anything. No crucio would reach even close to this. Her soul was being burned-not her flesh. It was excruciating beyond words.

"Now then," Harry said pleasantly dusting his hands,

**"Bellatrix Attricous Lestrange nee Black, your marriage with Rabastan Amicus Lestrange has been annulled on the will of Lord Black so mote be it."**

Bellatrix screamed even more as she felt her magic recognizing the Oath.

**"Bellatrix Attricous Lestrange nee Black, you are hereby disowned and condemned to the Eternal Fires of Hell for betrayal to the House of Black. I, as the Head of the House of Black, seal your fate by evoking ancient magic of the Blacks."**

Bellatrix's screams rose to a new level as she felt the very magic in her own body cursing her inside and out, the whole sky darkening. Mighty thunder clouds began to boom and huge streaks of pure black magic started racing from sky.

Headmaster's Study, Hogwarts

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black woke up, recoiling and blanched. He felt the long forgotten and ancient magic of the Blacks being evoked-the one, which carried heavy recuperation along with it. He knew at once that only the Head of the Blacks could do that.

"Foolish boy," he snarled. There were two reasons why that that very magic was forgotten-it could not be tamed, and it was used many centuries ago. It was magic that even Merlin would struggle to fight against.

He began to tremble. "Dear, God. Please. Please have mercy," he whimpered. The other portraits have him a funny look. One or two of them even snorted. They were surprised when he didn't even glance at them or retorted.

Portrait of Sirius's Mother, #12 Grimond Place

Lady Black was in middle of one of her screaming fits when it happened. She stopped screaming when a jolt passed through her, and with horror, she realized that the ancient magic of the Blacks had been evoked. Freed from shackles that the light wizards had bonded it into, she trembled- only the Head of the Blacks could have evoked it. Many have tried, including her own husband, but none ever reached close to it-, which was the reason for her husband's demise. She shuddered. This was bad, ...no, it was beyond bad. It was the worst of the worst. "Heaven have mercy," she moaned.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and Nymphadora Tonks nee Black all at once fell down as a jolt of pure black magic, worse than the mighty Cruciatus ran through their bodies only for a second.

"Very well Bellatrix, here is how I have planned your death. First, I will break all of your bones. Then, we shall proceed with peeling your skin. There will be several bouts of crucios and afterwards, let's see- perhaps draining all of your magic from your body, leaving you as a muggle, but alive. Perhaps then we shall have some more bouts of crucios, and the physical cutting of skin, muscles, and organs. As the grand finale, there will be a Crucio Maxima until you break, leaving you dead. I'll decorate this beautiful alley with your body parts. I'll have to cut off your head with a parcel preservation spell. It will rest on the mighty pillars of Blacks." Harry described gruesomely.

Bellatrix tried everything- disapparition to hidden portkey, to repeatedly call her Master. "Nothing will work like that, my dear. It is the internal matter of the Blacks. Tommy Boy won't even dare to come here." Harry sneered.

Pulling her arm, Harry sent a "sectumsempra" and severed the arm with the Dark Mark. "This is a memento for me you know, dear." Bellatrix screamed louder, wishing she was anywhere but this living nightmare. Just as she began to calm down, Harry shouted, "Hey, I forgot this! Wait...wait."

"**Legilimens** **Maxima**!" Her shields shattered like glass, and within a second, Harry had extracted all her memories with emotions and placed them in a glass jar.

"Now, "**Funcus**!" A bone shattered and she screamed in agony. "Oh Bella, please bear with me. **Funcus! Funcus! Funcus! Funcus!"** Systematically, Harry broke each and every bone in her body, saving her vital functions which left her with a sliver of life.

Her body looked strange with bones stuck out at odd angles and a stump of an arm. "**Accio** **toe** **nails**!" She screamed even more, but it was nothing but music to his ears.

"**Crucio**!" Her nerves were literally being fried in a pan, and she lost everything. She didn't even remember when the screaming stopped, but she was too broken to resist. She croaked, "M-Mercy L-L-Lord…"

"Too late, Bellatrix" His voice was cold like ice. "Now, we don't want to waste this beautiful skin of yours, do we Bella?" Harry was again playful. He conjured a shear out of thin air, and with a simple flick, all her clothes vanished.

"Now then, don't pass out now, Bella," he taunted. "**Enervate** **Proximitas**!"

"KREACHER" Harry shouted. Just as poor elf entered the dome. Just then, Harry shouted, "**Silencio** **Maxima**,'" on him.

"Now look here! I, Lord Black, am ordering you to skin this bitch here alive immediately!"

With tears streaming from his face, Kreacher started peeling the skin off his favorite mistress muggle style, but he extended his magic to keep her alive.

Bellatrix's screams became desperate, pleading for mercy. Harry stood there watching, and then conjured some chilli powder, sprinkling it on her exposed flesh. Her screams became guttural shrieks.

Just as Kreacher finished his duty, Harry pointing his wand at him, shouting, "**Exploda** **Intra**!" Kreacher simply burst from the inside, blood, gore, bones, and chunks of flesh flying everywhere. He didn't even have time to scream. The entire area was splattered in blood and gore. Bellatrix could've fainted, but the charm forced her to stay conscious.

"**Crucio**!" Harry shouted and she screamed more. Blood trickled out of her mouth, her vocal cords were on verge of snapping. Her throat was raw, and she wanted nothing more than death.

Harry was in no hurry to break the spell, but he did in the end. "Bella, my dear Bella, now comes the main course. We shall make you a muggle. No more magic for a bad, naughty girl."

_**"**__**Reclaim magic from unworthy!"**_ he yelled.

With terrible screech Bellatrix felt each cell in her body on fire. It was being forcibly torn and was sucked away. She screamed and screamed until it began to annoy Harry. "Shut up bitch!" he bellowed.

Within ten short minutes, it was all over and Bellatrix literally begged him to kill her. "Okay," he agreed. "Now just remember Frank and Alice Longbottom, my dear." Bella closed her eyes.

"**CRUCIO** **MAXIMA**!" Bellatrix screamed for last time in her life on this beautiful planet before her mind shattered completely. Harry was panting, given the tremendous amount of magic he sent into that spell. Then, suddenly, strange things happened. Pure black magic scourged from the earth and entered him like a loving caress, and he welcomed it with open arms. He never felt so powerful in his entire life.

Looking down at vacant, bloody form of Bellatrix on floor, Harry conjured heavy silver axe, one that was beautifully and intricately carved.

Without remorse, Harry began hacking at her body. Blood splattered on his clothes, but he kept on chopping until her body was beyond mutilated. With final chop, he hacked off Bellatrix Lestrange's head.

He levitated it on top of Black pillar, and quickly, in silver engraving, her name appeared just below her head. Her head had vacant, glassy eyes but it had a face so contorted in pain and terror that Harry thought it looked cute. "My poor, dear Bella… "

_**"**__**Preserve her till eternity-never let it rot, never let her be uprooted-protect her with magic so pure that no mortal can dislodge her. Go."**_

A snake of an eerie shade of green erupted from his wand and settled on the pillar. It was fixed. No one could ever move her again. She will always remain like a statue with ancient Black magic on her.

Harry displayed her intestines, heart, kidneys, liver, lungs, and chunks of her flesh in suspended motion in air, like a Christmas decoration. It was for the Ministry, Dumpy-Didikins, and his chicken members.

Now, a message for Tom. Harry spoke in parseltongue, "Lord Voldemort, this was for my godfather, Sirius Black. It was a personal affair."

The dome remained intact. Harry made it so that only Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones could unlock it and enter to see his handiwork. "Now how to call them?" he mused.

Harry also didn't liked the congested space around his square, so he had a brilliant idea. Fiendfyre, it will clear everything in and around this, and the Ministry will come rushing in very soon. He conjured notice and tied it in front of his dome. It read :

Dear Minister and Madam Bones,

I, Lord Harry James Potter, admit freely that Fiendfyre and this beautiful Christmas present is my sole handiwork. The Dome won't break-just politely jab it with only yours and Minister's wand and it will fall. The Black Pillar and its content cannot be removed by any magical muggle, godly, or (neither by goblins nor elves) means but you are free to try. Here is pensive memory to entire event with emotions.

Bet you'll enjoy it.

Love and fuck you, Harry

With that, he walked calmly outside and summoned the "Fire of Hell."

"**Acresso** **Ignis** **Inferno**." A mighty basilisk made of pure black fire, fifty feet long, erupted from his wand and simply blasted a house and its terrified occupants into oblivion before returning to its master feet and licking them. Harry felt no heat, but like a loving carcass from his pet. Then, he instructed the snake,

_**"Go destroy everything around here, but protect this dome. Wait until the Ministry and wizard with long whiskers appears. Fight them, but do not kill them. Just fight them to their exhaustion, and then let them enter the dome. Go; do my bidding."**_

_**"Yesss massterss,"**_ the Mighty King of Serpents hissed.

And with a loud crack, Harry disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5 : Consequences

**Letter to the Dark Lord  
**

Author : **Lord Sykox Charr**  
Beta : (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness**)

Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

Chapter 5 : Consequences and Trip in History

Amelia Bones was deeply worried about the turn of events. The Minister had granted unconditional pardon to Dumbledore for all (if any) crimes committed. The Minister recognized that Harry would not publicly abandon them unless You-Know-Who had actually returned. In that case, the only one who could save them was Dumbledore.

Deep inside of her, she felt that Harry was abandoned by the Wizarding world, and that he had every right to be angry with them. He had said, "I don't expect that justice will take place."

But she was totally angry at him for the way he described her publicly as target for Voldemort. How dare he? But his wordings were quite interesting. Even Dumbledore hated her. She will have to be very careful. At least she knew the names of the Order of Phoenix. Two of her own Aurors were in on it. Well, no problem. She'll have them arrested and thrown into Azkaban. Maybe it was time to be ruthless and nonetheless, because they aided the criminal Dumbledore. Public outcry on this issue will be great and Amelia could use it to her benefit. If the word got out that Dumbledore had been pardoned, then the Minister is a dead man. She will have to plan it carefully, but she will have her revenge too- on the Weasleys. All that veiled reference to Potter's Trust Vault and potions, Charms will get them good time in Azkaban… but Dumbledore will come in between. Must get rid of him.

Oh Harry, what have you done?" Amelia thought. 

"Madam Bones! Madam Bones!" shouted the panicked voice of young Auror from the floo. 

"Fiendfyre… in Knockturn Alley….. It was huge and fast, getting out of control…" the Auror managed to gasp out. 

"No!" a cry escaped from her throat.  
Amelia was personally acquainted to Fiendfyre. She had lost her brother and sister-in-law to a deadly attack. Susan's parents were also killed during first were incredibly hard to cast and control, for they required a very powerful witch or wizard to cast them. Dumbledore, You Know Who, and maybe Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Sr. could cast them. She wasn't sure that she could cast it, but she was sure that it would be impossible for her to control it. Fighting them was another thing. Only a very powerful wizard could fight them. Dumbledore, she immediately thought. 

"Madam, the Minister and Headmaster have already reached the site. The Minister has requested your urgent presence.

The Unspeakables and Aurors are jointly trying to bring it down. Dumbledore is helping too…" The young rookie Auror spoke all at once in one breath, now panting and gasping for air.

"All hands to the scene immediately!" She barked and portkeyed herself away.

She arrived on the scene and found huge chaos- a mighty fifty feet basilisk was fighting more than fifty wizards together and was forcing them back. Dumbledore was sending huge mist and sprays of water to combat, but it was proving futile. Soon, wizards combating it started falling to the floor from exhaustion and were completely drained of magic.

Suddenly, strange things began to happen. Dumbledore fell on his knees after sending a powerful Phoenix of Ice. The roaring basilisk simply exploded, razing the entire ground without harming a single person. (His master had specifically instructed him not to kill, but to exhaust them.)

As things cooled down, the Minister crept out from his hiding spot behind his bodyguards. He, Dumbledore, and Bones moved cautiously to the dome. 

Their eyes nearly bugged from reading the note. "Harry Potter was cause of all this?!" the Minister spluttered. 

Now, with nothing else to do, Amelia and Minister jabbed their wands in the dome, which then exploded. (Unknown to them, sly and crafty Harry placed a virtually undetectable parcel tracking charm that simply attached to the wands that touched the dome. That way, Harry could always check where the Minister and Amelia would be.)

What they found there took their breath away. The entire square was clean, and in middle of the space stood a breathtakingly beautiful pillar. It was carved with intricate designs of Inca, Egypt, Ancient China, and India. On top of pillar was human head.

One look at that head, and Tonks threw up again.

Bellatrix Lestrange's face was etched with extreme terror and pain.

"This can't be good," Dumbledore muttered. He was seething inside. He had lots of plans for this, which the main one was to have her kill Remus so Harry would come back running to them. This was not only unexpected but also worrying too. The Lestrange bitch was not the only powerful one, but was personally trained by Tom in dark arts. He feared that Harry was growing too powerful and independent to let them down. Dumbledore raged inside at his stupidity for letting that brat go and now, he unable to capture him. The Order's members are posted all over the place and yet no news of him except Jones, who failed to report.

"Wait, what is this pillar of Blacks?! What?!" Dumbledore was dumbfounded because that brat had invoked earth based parselmagic to preserve this. Shit! That cannot be undone so Harry has done his job properly. There was hope that Tom could get angry and seek Potter for this. No, that wouldn't happen because Tom had no feelings for his followers and would not miss her.

Amelia knew it was bad but this was beyond bad. The most feared bitch-oops sorry! She meant witch- was preserved as a monument of fear for the rest of her life. The parcel preservation spell could only be broken by another parseltongue.

Moreover, if Bellatrix was killed by Harry, it meant that he could easily kill all of them except for Dumbledore. He was the only one who had enough power to meet Harry but Dumby himself was a criminal. Amelia could feel a huge headache coming up.

Minister Cornelius Fudge was having one of the worst days of his life. He had a good plan of smearing Dumbledore and Potter and having his pet Umbridge in Hogwarts to get everything under his control. A bloody letter ruined all those things. Potter was good as gone and Voldemort was back. He had to be, otherwise, why would Potter do these things? Potter's relatives were tortured and murdered by none other than Harry himself and it turned out that the boy was being abused. That too, had something to do with Dumbledore. Something about money being paid from a vault. Public outcry was so great that he barely managed to keep his seat. All thanks to Dumbledore's open support. People were being killed as they speak and now Bellatrix Lestrange's body was displayed as a permanent public symbol by none other than Harry Potter himself. That boy has power so great, it was a pity he turned against them.

Cornelius Fudge was not idiot or whatever others thought about him. He was from Slytherin for a reason. No- he knew that end of the rule of light was near. Potter was dark. He will let Voldemort defeat all and then he will kill Voldemort and take his seat. So the best thing was to get as much money as possible and get far away from Britain. Perhaps an island in the Caribbean or somewhere else until Potter comes into power. Well, maybe that can take years. Ugh, he needed a break and some Firewhisky would be even finer.

It was late at night in Hogwarts as all Order members had aroused from sleep for the emergency meeting. Dumbledore strode in and observed the people. All Weasleys were with him. No doubt Potter's personal comments had made them more dependent on his support for their survival. Good. And Granger's brain was much needed and she was also too light to go anywhere else taking her mudblood tag. He smirked; he especially let Slytherin speak so that these mudbloods knew that with only light, they were welcomed personally by him. Severus was now totally confined to Hogwarts since Tom would just kill him. Damn Potter. He needed a spy.

"Order! Order!" he shouted and at once all the grumbling ceased.

Dumbledore started speaking. "Bellatrix Lestrange has been killed and murdered by Harry Potter."

Instantly, there was uproar. "No!" some cried while others murmured incredulously.

"Wait! There is even more- she has been tortured and her body has been fixed on a pillar by Harry. I am very much pained to say that Harry has indeed turned dark because he has used unimaginable curses and cruelty to kill Ms. Lestrange. Harry has also used parseltongue magic to preserve her remains. It is a public monument and then Harry had proceeded to cast the very vilest of magic known as Fiendfyre, the Fire of Hell, to destroy the surrounding. Half of Knockturn Alley has been destroyed by Fiendfyre before I managed to subdue it."

The whole order was shocked and stared at him with disbelief and horror. Hermione Granger was shaking her head, refusing to believe it. The meeting was meaningless. The look on Severus's face was almost comical. He had always believed that the Potter brat was spineless and won always on luck. Albus himself believed that Harry was not powerful, not to mention his own core blocking charms and magic dampening spells on the wand.

The death of Bellatrix was worrying and unexpected. Jones was absolutely forgotten in all the uproar and fighting.

Albus sat down wearily on his desk in his office. He closed his eyes to dispel those images. Where did such untold cruelty come into the boy? He was raised weak and the Weasleys and Grangers had done a very good job of keeping Harry away from other people. Harry had very controlled exposure to the world and friends. Severus had made him hate Slytherin. Hagrid did his job properly. Remus and Sirius were disposed before they could even establish a proper relationship with Harry. Damn it. What went wrong? He had a headache and Albus summoned a pain relief potion.

What was more troubling was that where did Harry get training in parselmagic? The level of control over magic the boy showed was not even displayed by Tom. It could give him an edge in battle and that magic was corrosive. There aren't many light shields that could stop it. Dark spells could easily help because of their fundamental nature but he, leader of light, couldn't use them.

"Headmaster."

Albus looked up and was surprised to see a harassed looking portrait of Phineas Nigellus. His face was set in worrying lines while his hair was unkempt. It looked as if he hadn't slept for days.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You must stop the boy before something worse happens. The fool-" he choked a little. "-has unlocked the powers of the ancient Blacks. That power is untamed and it will ruin the world. Kill the boy soon as possible- AHH! Nooo!" he wailed.

The portrait disappeared completely.

Harry had summoned him back. Lord Black had absolute power over all of them. Harry knew as soon as he was betrayed, but he just wanted Dumbledore to panic at his absolute authority.

(To be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6: Abode and Duel

Author : Lord Sykox Charr

Beta : (This story has been graciously betaed by Shards-of-Darkness)

Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

Chapter 6 : Abode and the Duel

Harry has just apparated to the bright countryside without any care about his exact location. His dark "avada" green eyes swept through the landscape. In a far distance stood a beautiful old country house with vast space around it, containing beautiful trees and a swimming pool. It pleased Harry's taste and so he claimed it. That's it. Now no one on earth could have it back from him or make him change his mind. With powerful strides, he moved towards the house. It belonged to a muggle, no doubt and door was locked.

Harry would've blasted it open but he hated repairing it later because he'd soon be living in this house. He unlocked the door and moved in with a swish of his wand. It looked like the whole family had gathered for dinner: there was an old couple along with a younger couple and a few children. Harry didn't care who they were. The only thing he cared about was how the hell he was to introduce his appearance. He wanted to look as bad as Voldemort, so bad that people feared him enough to run away screaming. In his own mind, Harry thought he looked that bad so he was sure there would be screams upon his entry. He strode powerfully into the room.

No one paid him any attention. Harry gawked at them, his mouth falling slightly open.

"Daddy, look! Is that the clown that works in circus? He he hee, look at him!"

Other children stared at Harry and started sniggering.

"What?!" Harry spluttered. Did he look like some idiot? Rage swept through him- how dare these bloody muggles compare him to that!

"No, he is the new servant. Hey you, get in the kitchen and get some more chickens!" The unfortunate father yelled at him.

It took Harry a few seconds before his stunned mind registered at what the man said and simply his rage exploded. Whipping out his wand, Harry roared, "Avada Kedavra!"

The man was blasted by a force so powerful that all the windows shattered. And with that, the carnage started.

"Bombarda!"

The whole table exploded with food being splattered on wall and the female population started screaming and the menfolk shouting.

"Crucio!"

"Avada Kedavra!" a noisy brawling brat was silenced. "You will pay!" Harry roared to the boy who ridiculed him.

"Exploda Intra!" the poor boy exploded into a pile of blood and gore before he had a chance to scream. Harry turned right where the old woman was. "Avada Kedavra!" the old woman fell to the ground, dead. He turned to the old man. "Crucio!"

He then turned left at a screaming group of women and shouted, "Confringo Consuma!" and they were simply consumed by a massive fire.

"Avada Kedavra!" the screaming old man fell with his string cut and soon everything was over.

"Ha Ha Ha," Harry laughed at the carnage. "Okay, now the serious stuff. Let's get it over with." Harry moved to the open courtyard. There were farms all around him and some houses like this were in the distance with faint smoke rising from the chimneys.

Harry spread both of his hands and took a deep breath. He drew in the very magic from the earth in vast quantities until he was full. Harry straightened up, and with huge flourish of his wand in wide arc, he intoned, "Conceal me and my abode entirely. Erase the knowledge of me entirely. Let none discover it. Hide its entire existence in the very depth of my soul." Harry spoke in parseltongue.

A green globe of mist fell from his wand and soon, huge fumes of green smoke raced to the boundaries of the place in all directions and then started climbing towards the sky before merging together. Soon, it looked like a huge green dome. The dome stayed for a second before it disappeared entirely. The house and its occupants were entirely forgotten. The records from government computers and books were erased. The knowledge was forgotten from relatives and neighbors. And worst of all, no one cared. So that's how Harry Potter established his one-man headquarter under the parcel fidelius charm with himself as its own secret keeper.

Now Harry hated cleaning the mess he created inside, but there was no other choice so he re-entered the dining room. All bodies were strewn here and there. Blood was splattered all over the walls and ceiling.

Looking at it with disgust, Harry intoned, "Arise thou, devourer of humans. Clean this filth and then get lost."

Three huge scary black snakes arose from the floor and began feeding on dead meat and flesh. Soon, all bodies were consumed and all that was left was blood and the half eaten food scattered everywhere.

Mentally noting to get a good elf to do the damn housework, Harry simply let his magic flow from the wand. Black vapor started pouring. Harry willed it to move out and the table got repaired and a new look. It was darker and stronger than before with round curves and polished reflected marble. Blood disappeared and color of wall changed to dark deep green. The floor became dark heavily varnished wood. Lamps replaced the lights. The entire room was decorated by gothic style of carving.

Harry was exhausted after casting so much magic. He had killed the entire lot of filth and then he cast a fidelius so wide that even Voldemort would have trouble. And then he had changed the entire room.

Suddenly, a strange thing happened. Pure black energy coursed near the floor and it entered Harry. It filled Harry and he never felt so powerful in his life. The energy crooned in his hand. It was loving and nourishing- it was like what a mother would do to her child.

Harry moved, and with a sharp thrust of his wand, he freed his magic to change the entire house. The magic reacted to its master's desires and choices. It was simply a part of Harry. It destroyed anything that belonged to the previous owners. It changed the master bedroom into a huge four poster bed which was very cozy and fluffy. Harry was tired so he wanted to sleep without much care to world. He casted a serpent of fire to protect him while he slept, and then he casted a personal parcel ward before falling into deep sleep.

The next morning, Harry got up refreshed and ate his breakfast. He moved out into the manor, which he liked to call his abode and created a potion room and a dueling room.

Harry coated the entire dueling room with magic absorbing stones and drew runes so magical, backlashes would not harm the entire house. Below the house in the cellar, Harry created a full fledge prison and torture chamber. Disliking the word, Harry renamed the chamber as the Interrogation Room in golden letters. The entire underground cellar was dark except dim flickering lamps on the wall.

"Arise, guardian of prisoners."

A green snake of vapor formed and bowed to his master.

"Patrol these grounds. You are to never leave these grounds and no one shall escape on your watch." Harry commanded the snake. The snake bowed its head in understanding and moved on to carry its task.

Harry sat down in the library. The entire library was shelved with the darkest books freed from the Black's vault and library. The ground was stuffed with a dull but fluffy carpet. Antique tables and chairs stood in front of him. The entire area was dark and peaceful with lamps providing light. Harry sat on a very comfortable recliner and sighed in deep sorrow. In front of him was a luxurious room and house. The windows were covered with thick heavy curtains.

"What for…" Harry wondered. He thought bitterly. My parents are dead. My godfather was murdered in front of me. Rest another, too deep in the old goat's pockets to listen to any reason. My friends...I have none. They are all my enemies. Who would I have to support me or listen to me? Nobody. He remembered old days of being with Dursleys.

His face contorted with anger. All because of one old man and his twisted understanding of what is right and wrong. It cost him everything. His parents, his relatives, his childhood, his chance of having any friends and normal school days. His life. He will make them pay. He will hit them so hard that they won't recover for a hundred years. He will rage the entire society to ground. He will wipe out every filthy muggle. Nothing will stand in front of him, neither fate nor any gods. Nothing will stand in his way.

What am I to do now? He will have to wait until Tom takes over before challenging him. Dumbledore is mine, he thought viciously. He will send Tom a letter telling him that Dumbledore and a few more people are his to finish. Tom and his merry band should stay well away from his path or he won't hesitate to blast them apart.

That being done, he should shatter the old man's confidence by challenging him into an open duel. It may be in Diagon Alley. Yes, that would be the perfect place since collateral damage will high and the Leader of the Light will be publicly humiliated by not being able to protect the public.

How will he draw out the old coot out of his castle? That was a matter to be pondered.

Yes. The coot is frantically searching for me everywhere. The best thing to do is send him a man saying that he has information on Harry and request him to meet Harry at Fortesque's Ice Cream parlor. Yes...the best plan. Let us act upon it.

With loud crack, Harry apparated away to Diagon Alley. His face was obscured by a heavy black cloak. Passing through the bookstore, his gaze fell upon the entire Weasley family along with Hermione, all of them looking sad. Aha. Here is Ron, the bloody, greedy, money whore pig. The best person to draw Dumbledore now and right away. Harry felt sudden urges to Crucio him to insanity.

Aiming carefully, Harry murmured, "Imperio," in parseltongue. He specifically instructed the boy's owl to go to Dumbledore and tell him that Harry was here and to come immediately.

No one noticed his absence and as soon as the task was complete, Harry canceled the curse. Ron stupidly blinked and started talking like nothing happen

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office when he got Ron Weasley's urgent owl saying to go as fast he can to Diagon Alley. Without much ado, he apparated to the alley and was found Diagon Alley completely in peace. People began whispering and pointing, staring at him. After all, you don't see him Dumbledore himself every day. He gave them his best grandfatherly smile with eyes twinkling in full blast. He approached the Weasleys and Molly asked him, "Albus, fancy seeing you here. Is everything ok?"

"No Molly. Ronald, where is Harry?"

"Harry, Headmaster? Er…I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Why Ronald, you just sent me your owl saying that Harry was here."

"Bloody hell, Headmaster. I sent no such mail."

"He didn't, you old goat. I made him do it." Harry stepped out of the shadows, striding forward.

Pointing his wand at his one and only friend since First Year, Harry roared, "Exploda Intra," in parseltongue.

Before anyone could understand what was happening, Ronald Weasley simply exploded in a shower of blood, gore, and bones. Chunks of his flesh splattered Dumbledore, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan. Harry regretted that the son of whore got such a short, painless death but it got the point hammered in straight away. Molly, Hermione, and Ginny screamed in absolute horror and terror.

Wincing at the banshee screams of Molly, Harry roared at her, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was no mistake in the intention of that green light as it sped toward its intended target, although it was spoken in parseltongue

This time, Dumbledore made no mistake and conjured a slab to intercept the spell, and with that, the epic duel between Light and Dark started earnestly.

(To be continued…)


	7. Chapter 7: The Duel

**Letter to the Dark Lord**

Author: **Lord Sykox Charr**

Beta: (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness)**

Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

**Chapter 7 : The Epic Duel**

_(Continued…. )_

"_He didn't, you old goat. I made him do it," Harry spoke striding forward._

_Pointing his wand to his one and only friend since First Year, Harry roared._

"_**Exploda Intra!" **__in parceltongue._

_Before anyone could understand what was happening, Ronald Weasley simply exploded in a shower of blood, gore, and bones. Chunks of his flesh splattered Dumbledore, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley clan. Harry regretted that the son of whore got such a short, painless death but it got the point hammered in straight away. Molly, Hermione, and Ginny screamed in absolute horror and terror._

_Wincing at the banshee screams of Molly, Harry roared at her, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_There was no mistake in the intention of that green light as it sped toward its intended target, although it was spoken in parseltongue_

_This time, Dumbledore made no mistake and conjured a slab to intercept the spell, and with that, the epic duel between Light and Dark started earnestly._

_(Flashback Over….)_

**Chapter 7: The Epic Duel**

"Harry, my boy, what are you doing? Stop immediately!" Dumbledore said frantically.

Harry merely laughed. "Hey goat fucker, look how beautiful this is!" He pointed at the ice cream parlor.

"**Bombarda Maxima!"**

The entire shop exploded in huge blast, killing all people inside as well as a few unfortunate bystanders.

The frightened screams and cries start, and Dumbledore looked absolutely livid. Never had he been so publicly humiliated in his entire life. "Stupefy!" He sent a powerful stunner at an astonishingly fast speed.

A red bolt of magical energy made a beeline straight toward Harry. Harry laughed to himself. _Oh Albus, what a pathetic start. Ha._

He didn't bother to move or even raise his wand. The bolt slammed into his chest, but it seemed to have no effect whatsoever.

"You know Albus, I was wondering how powerful your spells could be, but even the Elder Wand didn't work. Come on, I've taken a Crucio straight from Bellatrix without any injuries. And yet you believe that you can bring me down with a bloody stunner? Think again." Harry chuckled darkly, his dark hair falling against his eyes.

"**Arresto Chains!"** Dumbledore sent a white spell of binding. Harry whipped out his wand, summoning serpents that flew straight to Dumbledore's chains. The snakes became ensnared, but Harry moved forward with powerful strides.

"Want to bind me again coot?" he sneered. "**Gladiosis Mosmerda!"** Black chains flew for Dumbledore, and he quickly conjured a slab of obsidian. The old wizard began firing light spells and chains rapidly, banishing the nearby furniture around him.

"Shield of Death!" Harry conjured a green parcel shield and simply swiped his wand left and right to move boulders and kept striding onward without slacking.

Dumbledore conjured a huge chunk of rock and hurled it at Harry.

"**Avada Kedavra!"** Harry roared at boulder. The green jet collided and the rock simply blew apart into small fragments.

"Well old goat, I don't want people running away. What's the use if there's no one to witness it all? _And _I like some sheep for slaughtering, you know...it keeps my blade sharp." With that, Harry twirled in midair and thrusted his wand at Dumbledore.

"_**Hastae dolori!"**_

A glowing red spear erupted from his wand and raced straight towards Dumbledore's heart. Suddenly, it split into multiple spears that raced for Tonks and Hestia.

Harry laughed uproariously.

Dumbledore quickly conjured a huge mist of shield which solidified to hard ice. Poor Tonks simply conjured, "**Protego Horrenbilis,"** hoping that a first year light spell would stop dark magic. Jones, however, ducked behind a huge boulder. Both were unlucky as the spear broke through Tonk's shield as it was made of paper and Jone's spear navigated through boulders and impaled her.

"**Hastae dolori"** was known as The Spear of Pain. It didn't kill immediately but tortured you internally, embracing your body in burning heat before it killed you.

Tonk and Jones started screaming. Their screams were more worse then a crucitus. Their skin started peeling off, and their hands and legs fell off. The charred and burnt body crumpled and the spear simply dissolved. People started screaming even more hysterically.

"You coward! Harry, your fight is with me! Leave innocent people out this!" Dumbledore roared.

"Oh, poor old man… can't even protect his own minions." Harry's demeanor suddenly changed from sadistic playfulness to pure anger as Dumbledore's words registered. "What Albus, 'innocent'? Oh your pets very well knew your illegal activities and both those bitches patrolled my house and kept me as a prisoner! Were they innocent? Or… oh, you controlled them through imperius? My my Albus, have we fallen so low…"

Albus got furious, "It was for greater good, Harry. They all knew what they were doing!"

"Very well. **Torrenis Nigrus ignis**!"Torrent of black fire erupted and Harry hurled them toward Dumbledore. "You son of a bitch!" Harry roared as Dumbledore encased it in huge ball of ice. Flame roared but could not break the ice barrier. However, a lot of the area was destroyed.

"**Creo acidus!"** Harry threw the acid on Albus, who hastily conjured a cup-like shield and confined the acid. Meanwhile Harry shouted,

but before that Harry shouted, "**Creo venenum!"** and threw it at the people trembling in fear couching behind the ruins. A few unlucky aurors dissolved in the middle. "You bastards!" Harry bellowed and threw at them.

"**Pyro Destructum!" **and before they could even understand what happened, they were all consumed in a glowing fireball.

Dumbledore shot a chain of blinding white light at Harry. "**Armae ferrea!" **Harry conjured a huge Shield of Steel and the spell ricocheted.

Seeing a opening, Harry roared, "**Avada Kedavra"** and the parcel spell flew toward Dumbledore, who simply jumped out in nick of time. The spell hit the unfortunate shopkeeper behind.

Dumbledore took a gamble that paid off. Taking a shot at Harry, he shouted, "Stupefy!" followed by a very dark spell."Catenae morta!"

Underestimating, Harry simply swatted away the stunner and realized the grave mistake. Twisting his body, he nearly avoided the spell but the Chains of Death wrapped around his leg. Screaming in fury, Harry did the only possible thing. He cut away his foot. Crippled, he fell down bleeding heavily. "You shall pay Albus," Harry swore in parsel.

"**Mederi me," **he said, pointed the wand on himself. Black light engulfed his foot and healed him entirely. He then pointed at the building and casted, "**Pyro Destructum."**

Unknowingly, Ollivender's Wands was blasted apart. The wall to Tom's pub was also demolished.

Harry began to walk towards Albus. "I underestimated you. I thought you would never use Dark Magic. Ah but no, you used a highly advanced killing curse on me. Well, this will end with a death, Albus. Either it be mine or yours." He flicked his wand and a golden dome encased them in an arena. "Only one of us will walk out alive."

"What have you done!" Dumbledore screamed, knowing very well of the particular spell. Only two combatants could fight inside with no rules and their referee was Death himself. Only after the death of one or both(in most cases) would the dome disperse.

"And your Alley shall be destroyed too, Dumbledore. Let's see how you fare with my FiendFyre." Pointing at a hole, which was being rapidly enclosed in the mist of dome, Harry summoned the fire from very depths of Hell.

"**Accresso Ignis Inferno." **A huge green basilisk erupted and Harry instructed it "_Spare none," _and it simply flew out of hole, which enclosed behind it., entrapping them both.

The battle lasted for a whole hour in which both Dumbledore and Harry exchanged hundreds and thousands of spells, both light and dark and though neither lost, but they were bleeding from numerous cuts and wounds.

"This will end it… I promise you!" Harry growled and said, "**Gladius inferoris," **in parseltongue.

A glowing sword of Hell himself appeared in his hand. Dumbledore swiped his long hairs from his eyes and coughed blood. "No Harry!" He half-shouted, half-pleaded. "**Armae mortae!" **A shield of Death conjured in front of him.

Harry attacked with all vigor and Dumbledore knew from the very beginning that he was no match. He tried to dodge and parry thrusts, but with a well sliced swipe Harry severed off Dumbledore's wand hand. His left leg followed before he pointed at Dumbledore's chest. The old man's eyes were pleading but Harry felt no mercy. He stabbed Dumbledore in the chest and harshly pulled out the bloody sword.

Slowly the dome fell apart and Harry fell back, his knees unable to support his own weight. He laid on the ground unconscious and drained of magic. Two snakes erupted from the ground and curled around Harry before vanishing in a green puff. FiendFyre suddenly vanished, leaving behind a demolished Diagon Alley with only Molly, Ginny, Hermione, and a few others whom Harry planned to kill next.


	8. Chapter 8: An alliance

**A/N: This chapter was not written by Lord Sykox Charr. The author of this story has asked me, his beta (shards-of-darkness) to complete the story for him. **

**A few things to note: I read Harry Potter a long tim****e ago, so I know what happens and most of the characters, but I've forgotten a few minor characters/ characters who were only mentioned in the series. I will be rereading the books, but it might take a while since most copies are in use at the library... **

**I will also be adding additional plot that may not include Harry (such as the writing below) I'm aiming to add a few more characters before having Harry return to his revenge. **

**This story might not continue the way you wanted it to or expected it to but I will be trying my best to complete this story.**

Cho Chang ran into the darkness, her tattered Hogwarts robe flowing behind her. Her footsteps echoed as she sprinted through the alleys drowning in the shadows. The wind bit her face and howled coldly in her ear, screaming, "It's all your fault!"

Despite the cold, the obsidian stone Cho had in her pocket glowed with heat. Or, perhaps not heat but of sorrow and guilt. She's the reason he was dead.

Cho suddenly stopped running and sank to the ground, her back pressing against the brick walls. She pulled her knees into her chest before burying her face in her hands. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she sobbed. Her heart ached, longing to fill the now empty hole in her chest.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget everything that happened in the last week or so. But she can't seem to forget. She remembers every small detail, every word. She will never be able to forget.

Six days ago:

Cho and Cedric snuck out of their dorms right before midnight to meet on the fifth floor, near the prefect's bathrooms. They had been secretly dating for two months now.

Cedric ran his hand through her dark hair as he kissed her. His warm breath tickled Cho's ear as he whispered, "I love you." A shiver of pleasure ran down her back.

"I love you, too," she said back before kissing him. There was a sudden noise from around the corner.

The couple jumped apart. "That might be Filch," Cedric said worriedly.

"Might be," Cho whispered, taking a quick peek. When no one came around the corner, she let out a relieved sigh. Her eyes darted towards the clock on the other side that read, 11:56. Four minutes till midnight.

"I have to go," she said. "My friends might be worried if they see that I'm out of bed."

"Okay," Cedric murmured back, taking her hand and lightly kissing her fingertips. Cho rested her hand on his cheek for a moment before pulling away. She gave him a slight wave before disappearing around the corner and down the steps.

When she was certain that he wasn't following, she started moving towards the opposite direction of the Ravenclaw dorms and straight the forbidden section of Hogwarts she had discovered after stealing the Marauder's Map from the Weasley twins.

She hastily put the map away before whispering, "Alohomora!" The secret door creaked open and she entered. Cho carefully went down the ancient wooden stairs that were decorated with abandoned cobwebs.

In the center of the room hanged a large cocoon, carrying something that seemed to be about twelve feet tall. Cho nervously walked towards it, pulling out her wand and chanting, "Veni magnus et potens monstroum." The tip of her wand glowed red, before a beam of crimson light sped towards the cocoon. The cocoon absorbed the spell, before the creature inside began to writhe around.

Cho stepped back as the cocoon unraveled, revealing a hideous human-liked figure covered in dark green scales. The stone which she had been sent to retrieve was embedded in the creature's forehead. She faintly remembered that the creature's name was the Kanima.

The Kanima hissed and unfolded its new wings. It bared its venomous teeth and snarled at Cho, barreling towards her. "Cho, get back!" Cedric screamed, conjuring a Patronus to keep the monster busy.

"What were you thinking?!" he whispered furiously as he shot another spell. "Crucio!" The monster writhed in pain.

"I had to!" Cho cried out. "You-Know-Who said to get him that stone and he'd leave Hogwarts alone!"

"He is nothing but a liar. You know that!"

"He threatened to let Harry Potter destroy everyone here! Harry has already murdered so many. He killed Dumbledore!"

"Harry Potter and You-Know-Who aren't even working together!" Cedric yelled back as the monster stopped writhing in pain.

Before Cho could scream out a warning, the Kanima flew straight towards Cedric. "Avada Kedav-" The monster bit into Cedric's left shoulder as the bright green light flooded the dark room.

The Kanima flopped down dead and Cedric stumbled before falling to the floor. "Cedric!" Cho screamed, rushing towards him.

She cradled his head in her lap. His entire chest was leaking with blood and green venom. "Cho…" Cedric whispered, weakly raising his hand to stroke her face.

"This is all my fault," she cried. Cedric shook his head, choking on his blood. Cho pulled out her wand, trying to remember a spell for curing monster bites. "Medica!" she casted, but it did no good.

"Don't," Cedric whispered, his hand falling from her face. He wheezed and choked up dark blood.

"Stay with me!" Cho said firmly. "You're not dying on me, you hear? Stay with me!" Cedric's eyes were already dimming.

"Cho…you have to tell my father….tell him I'm sorry," he whispered through his bloody lips.

"You'll make it," Cho lied. "Cedric, just fight it!"

"I love you Cho," he murmured weakly.

Tears of pain spilled down his cheek, mingling with the blood that clung to his chin. "It hurts," he whimpered like a small child. He seems so young, so innocent. He seems nothing like the brave man who defeated the Kanima to save her. "Make it stop," he pleaded, referring to the pain.

"I can't," Cho said, her voice trembling.

"Please," Cedric whispered.

Cho tightened her grip on her wand. "Avada...Avada Kedavra," she said through a choked voice. Green light once again lit the room. Cedric's head snapped back and fell limp on her lap.

"Cedric," Cho sobbed over his cold body. "Cedric!" she screamed. She screamed for everything broken in her life. She screamed how unfair life was.

Her hands shook as she slowly set down his head on the cold stone floor. Her vision was blurred with tears, but tinted with red as she looked back at the dead Kanima. Her hand grasped the obsidian stone on its forehead and yanked it out. It was leaking with green blood but Cho simply put it in her pocket.

She blew a small kiss at Cedric before preparing to apparate. Filch, Snape, and Minerva burst into the room, shocked at the sight of the dead boy and monster, and Cho Chang, a prized student, disapparating from the scene.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Cho Chang," said Harry as he stepped out of the shadows. The crying girl's head jerked up, her eyes wide as she watched Harry make his way to her. A cruel smile grew on his lips as the girl tried to grab her wand.

"Stay back!" Cho squeaked, getting to her feet and aiming the wand at him.

Harry laughed. "Put the wand down girl. The last thing we both need is your rotting body left here in this alley." Cho hesitantly lowered it.

"What do you want?" Cho asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"What I always wanted. Revenge," he said.

"What's that got to do with me? I don't even know you!" Cho backed away as Harry got closer.

"We're both wanted by the Ministry, aren't we? Well, I'm offering you my help for yours." Cho narrowed her eyes at him. _Since when does Harry Potter need help?_ "That stone in your pocket," said Harry, gesturing to it. "It contains unlimited power, but it can only be unleashed by the one who has stolen it from the Kanima."

He stepped forward. "You want your boyfriend back, don't you? You want your name to be rightfully restored and to avoid Voldemort's wrath. All I ever wanted was to avenge those who wronged me."

"What did Dumbledore ever do to you? What did that poor Muggle family you murdered do?" Cho asked, no longer able to back away, for her back pressed against the wall. Apparating was now her last resort of escape.

"That 'poor' Muggle family had tortured me for years. They beated and ridiculed me! They forced me to live in a damn cupboard!" Harry let out a ragged breath. "And as for Dumbledore, he paid that family with my money to torture me!"

He saw her hesitate. "Last chance, Cho. Either you can join me and avenge the wronged, or I can leave you for Voldemort to find."

Cho jumped at You-Know-Who's name. "Alright," she agreed, her voice shaking. "I'll join you. For Cedric."

Harry laughed to himself at the pathetic, lovesick girl, but didn't let it show on his face. He waved his wand, disapparating them both from the dark night.

**Please review! I would really ****appreciate some constructive criticism (no flames though) on this chapter. Also, it might take a while to update since I'm currently writing four stories of my own.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Ministry Has Fallen

**Letter to the Dark Lord**

Author: **Lord Sykox Charr**  
Beta : (This story has been graciously betaed by **Shards-of-Darkness**)

Disclaimer: This story has been written under the Banner of Greater Good and no actual harm is done or any money earned.

**Chapter 9 : Ministry Has Fallen**

Harry was never a morning person; he hated getting up early but now there was no one to wake him up from his slumber. This suited him just fine. As if he missed that annoying, insufferable, bushy-haired know-it-all.

Today was supposed to be a big day for Harry; he was going to the Ministry. Privately he thought that since Dumbledore was now out of the way, Voldie would have taken down the Ministry but no, all that the Dark Lord had done was getting better positions for his Death Eaters and what not. Harry couldn't understand what Lord Voldemort was afraid of and what prevented him from moving out.

Today was also an important day because for first time, Harry wasn't going alone. He was taking Cho Chang with him. Not that he cared any for the sniveling girl. And it was all the better if she were to get herself killed, since that would save him the trouble of doing so later.

He entered his elegant dining room. Darkness surrounded the whole Manor even though it was bright outside. The only lights in the room were from the lamps on the walls and the light slipping through the curtains. One would assume Harry was a vampire, but they'd be terribly wrong. He simply never enjoyed bright colors or light. Instead, he liked darkness.

Elves served him breakfast but he didn't pay much attention to his food. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about the best way to extract information from the prisoner.

Unspeakables were unknown factors- he had no idea about their strength and ability to fight. The only basic facts he knew were that they were researchers and spell crafters. Harry was far from fearing them. He was only interested because they controlled the Ministry Wards.

The Head Unspeakable went missing a few days ago. It wasn't public knowledge but the Ministry suspected Voldemort. As usual, if there was anything you couldn't figure out, just blame it on Voldemort. Ironically, the same Unspeakable was lying broken in the cells below. Anyways, it was time to pat the prisoner a visit and see if the Oath of Secrecy and Knowledge obscurity can be broken or not.

Croker was in severe pain the past 24 hours. He suffered from broken bones in both of his legs and a half-eaten left hand. He had no clue to what had happened to him. He had just entered his house when a bag was thrust over his head and a portkey took him away through his own wards. That had hurt dearly and the second he landed on the cold damp floor, someone uttered a bone breaking curse. He remembered screaming in agony, but whoever was there silenced him and left. The heavy doors closed, leaving Croker to drown in pain.

Harry entered the cellar and the parcel ward recognized him as the owner and parted to grant him entry. His ever faithful guardians were slithering past the corridor.

"Is the prisoner consciousss?" Harry hissed.

"Yesss Master."

Harry flicked his hand and the door opened. Croker was lying on the floor, whimpering. He flinched when he heard the door open. The cell was completely pitch black. There was not an ounce of light, but Harry could nevertheless see clearly. With a flick of his wand, the blindfold was removed and Croker squinted through the darkness, attempting to see his captor or his surroundings.

"Mr. Croker, there are two choices for you: Pain and terrible long drawn death, in which everything will be extracted from your brain forcefully, or you can simply cooperate by answer my questions and I'll swear a Wizard Oath to bring no harm to you and release you after obliviating your memories of this interaction. Your choice."

Croker was slow to process due to the jarring pain. The past 24 hours were like years to him and in that time, he had lost all hope of living.

"I…I'll…I'll cooperate…..please…." he choked out.

To tell the truth, Harry was quite disappointed. He was hoping for some action and resistance, but pain really is a motivating factor. It can break even the toughest men.

"Very well. Where are the ward controls and what is the lockdown procedure?" asked Harry.

Croaker coughed before answering to the wizard hidden in the shadows. "In th-the Department of Mysteries. T-there is a ward room…only the minister can initiate lockdown." Croker wheezed before continuing. "All outgoing connections are s-stopped."

"Where are the controls for the War Wards, Croaker?"

"T-there are no War Wards. Not since the 1606 Goblin Defeat."

"Avada Kedavra!" intoned Harry, pointing his wand at the fool who didn't ask for Harry to swear the Oath first.

Harry sealed the prison, instruction his guardians to feast on the body. He moved out of the Manor and called for Chang. Suddenly Cho appeared dressed in her nightgown and was dumped hard on the ground with an ooof. Harry had given her a pendant and ordered her to wear it at all times, so that he'd know if she was ever in any was only half true. He had no concern whether Cho was in danger or not- he would have to kill her once she was no longer needed. The pendant was a control pendant which not only informed him of any moves she made, but he could summon her from anywhere simply through the sheer force of magic.

"What the hell?! Potter, what is the meaning-" she began indignantly but was cut off.

"**Silencio**! I have no time for your nonsense. Get ready, we're going to the Ministry."

Cho's mouth moved furiously but she could never hope to even overpower Harry's silencing charm. After taking a quick glance at her attire, Harry transfigured her nightgown into loose Auror garb and then appartated both of them to the Ministry booth. He could have appartated straight to the Atrium but Cho wouldn't survive the journey. And although he didn't care for her wellbeing, he was curious to see the booth and the process of entrance.

Both of them entered the booth and a cool Ministry lady's voice announced, "Welcome to Ministry of state your name and business."

"Honestly, this is the Ministry's security," Harry sneered. "Pathetic."He then stated, "Harry Potter, here to destroy the Ministry."

"Thank you, please wear the badge and register your wand and security booth," said the recorded voice.

Harry checked the badge curiously. It had printed:

**Harry Potter  
Ministry Destroyed?**

Ah, that brought him a bellyful of laughs. So much for expecting a grand entrance with Aurors and people screaming in terror just by recognizing moved forward in the atrium, casually looking around.

The security guard at the booth seemedbored and was doing the Prophet's crossword puzzle when he looked up, irritated at the newcomers. His tongue got caught in throat looking at regal Harry Potter striding in as if he owned the place.

Before he could even move his hand towards the alarm button, Harry thrust both of his hands forward, shouting, "**Exploda**!" The whole desk, along with the unfortunate guard, was exploded to bits. Alarms began to go off, blaring deafening screeches through the vast room. Harry grinned maliciously. The alarm would draw in all available Aurors into the atrium, where Harry can slaughter them with ease.

As expected, nearly 30 Aurors burst through the lift, their wands drawn with spells on the tip. "Harry Potter," cried a few stunned voices. They were all very shocked, and it was a big mistake that they had lost their crucial moment of surprise, which Harry had no qualms in exploiting. Whipping out his wand in a flourish, he bellowed, "**Pyro Destructum**!"Before anyone could even begin to comprehend what was happening, a glowng fireball ripped apart the Auror'r rank, instantly killing nine and maiming at least three more. The rest were rather lucky, for they had thrown shields to protect themselves just in the nick of time. The remaining Aurors then replied with a volley of stunners, cutters, and reductos.

Harry calmly intoned, "**Armae Mortae**," and a glowing black shield appeared before him. The volley of spells imploded on his shield. Aurors watched in shock as the strongest shield absorbed more than twenty spells with ease. Harry took his chance and shouted, "**Nigrus Ignus!**" Black fire erupted from his wand and rushed upon the poor Aurors. Unfortunately for them, this was an old Black family spell that was known for cruel and slow deaths. The Aurors put up collective shields and immediately began pressing emergency backup beacons to summon more forces.

Harry animated the standing statues using the old coot's book and tasked them to protect Cho. Without further ado, Harry charged into the battle. He conjured snakes and ordered them to devour the dead and attack all that came in their path. Harry enjoyed the true bloodlust and threw AKs just to see the puppets fall down as if their strings had been cut. He wove through the crowd jumping, dodging, ducking, shielding, and laughing maniacally. Harry jumped in the middle of them, limiting their firing range and began butchering them using huge exploding spells and sectumsempras. Soon it was all over and there was no one left standing to oppose. He was completely surrounded by pools of blood, mutilated limbs, gore, and weak cries of the dying.

Now only the Head Ministers and the Unspeakables remained. Harry wondered whether he should wait for them to come or go to them. In the end, he decided to go and decorate the inner chambers and walls. The first target was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry climbed to the second level but the passages seemed eerily empty. So this was the famous ministry of Britain and its great security. His scouting snakes informed him that the majority of Aurors had gathered in the head office along with Bones to make the final stand.

Very well. Harry swore to himself that he would butcher them wherever they were. _Let's see how they will stand against Fiendfyre, _he thought.

Amelia Bones, along with the scores of Aurors and ministry employees had barricaded themselves behind huge thick doors. The best wards possible were drawn up quickly and the strongest locking charms were enchanted on the door. Amelia, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley had taken up the charge and asked Aurors to constantly maintain shield charms.

Amelia swore. They were caught in a bad situation. They required immediate assistance and medical supplies for the injured. She badly needed blood replenishing droughts, pepper up potions, and clamming drougths but nothing was available. They had tried fleeing but the Floo and emergency portkeys were all down. They had also tried apparating but strong anti-apparation wards were already in place. Nothing seemed to work and there was no way to contact the Minister or the moral of their staff was also down; they were shaken up for they had never seen such brutality and blood.

They had underestimated Potter and his power and were about to pay for it dearly. They should have started taking steps after the death of Dumbledore and Fiendfyre. Amelia scoffed internally. They should've at least been careful and escape before Potter came, but it was no use regretting the things she didn't do. It seemed that now she was going to die, but not without a fight.

Harry approached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and wondered how long the defender would hold and how he should kill them. He detected the hastily thrown up wards behind the gate. A powerful Fiendfyre can simply fry those wards, along with the shields and the humans but where was the fun in that? It would be too easy so Harry resolved to do it the hard way.

"**Bombarda!**"

The door blew up, millions of splinters flying in every direction. A few defenders were thrown up as they retaliated with a barrage of spells. Harry noted with irony that a few were sickly green.

"Oh ho, throwing killing curses at your savior, the Chosen One," he laughed amusedly.

He conjured the same black shield and down out of the way of the killing curses. Most of the spells were stopped when Harry bellowed, "**Pyro Destructum!**" and "**Exploda!**"

In the ensuing chaos, he aimed for Moody and shot a sectumsempra at him. Before Moody realized it, it was too late. The curse sliced through him, blood spurting from his chest. It's always difficult to deal with multiple targets in a close confided space and Harry wished to take them out faster. He conjured the torrents of black fire in the shape of a ring and sprayed it far and wide.

"**Creo Torrenis Ignis!" **

Huge pillars of black fire poured out from his wand, burning the people around him. Everything was consumed- bodies were charred, wands were burned. Seeing that Amelia Bones was desperately trying to escape, Harry sent snakes that bounded her in no time.

"So this is the great Madam Bones, huh? It didn't take much for a little boy to take down your entire Auror army and slaughter them like the sheep they were," he taunted.

"Your parents would have been horrified to see what you have become, Harry."

The playful mirth disappeared from his face, cold burning fury replacing it. "**Crucio,**" hissed Harry in parseltongue.

Madam Bones began to scream and shriek in agony. The cruciatus was painful beyond anything she had ever experienced. It made it look as if Bellatrix only doled out mere stings. Her throat became raw with screams. Blood began to spill out of her mouth and dribble down her chin but Harry refused to lift the curse.

After what seemed like an eternity, the curse was finally lifted and all the fight was drained from Amelia; she was ready to spit out the worst secrets to avoid experiencing the pain again. Harry knelt near her face and softly whispered in an icy voice.

"My parents would be more horrified that their best friend and wretched sister never bothered to check on their son even once while she enjoyed her time bossing Aurors and hearing 'Ma'am' and 'Madam.' You never cared to learn what his fate was, nor how he was. You had the power and position to do so and yet you tell me what my parents would think. You slut," he roared in absolute fury.

"**Crucio Maxima!**" he shouted furiously.

The pain returned, multiplying thousands of times until every nerve connecting to her brain was fried and snapped and her brain was no longer with this world. She was nothing more than a ghost with a beating heart.

Harry moved ahead-it was time for the Minister to pay and answer. Loud alarms were blaring, covering the smaller, repeated calls for assistance. The air was thick with smoke and fumes, carrying along the acrid stench of burning flesh and blood.

All the Department Heads and remaining personals were holed up on the Minister's office. No one knew what was happening but only one thing was clear: someone was attacking the Ministry and the first wave of Aurors had been pushed back. The rest of the Aurors, along with Amelia Bones, Rufus, and Mad-Eye had all failed to respond to the Minister's urgent calls.

Most thought that Voldemort had attacked but the Death Eaters in the Ministry were surprised because they knew nothing of the attack and were being slaughter just like the rest. Rookwood and Pius Thicknesse caught each other's eye and had repeatedly tried to call for their Master but everything had failed, including their emergency portkeys. Nothing could escape the huge parcel wards designed by Salazar Slytherin himself.

The Minister had taken cover behind goblin wards and the huge door that dated back centuries and were covered with ugly runes. He was regretting many things for suddenly he had come to realize that he was going to die today. He knew there would be no mercy. And now that his life was so near the end, he wished he had ran away to the Caribbean as he had originally planned. The Minister regretted that he had disbanded Hit Wizards and that he never renewed the legendary War Wards. He wished he had never listened to Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore and regretted how he closed his eyes before gold and greed.

But most of all, he regretted making Potter the enemy, and now he would pay his mistake with his life. He knew that he was partially responsible for making Harry the monster he is today. He still remembered the innocent, naïve dove-eyed boy who would risk his life to save the world and his friends.

Everyone around him was shouting, cursing, crying, and trying to catch the Minister's attention. However, Cornelius Fudge was detached from the world; he was too occupied thinking about the torture Potter would extract on him. He still had nightmares after seeing what Potter had done to Bellatrix. With a final thought in mind, he eased the top drawer and took out a small vial he had stored for emergencies. With a tear trickling down from his eye, he tipped the vial and drank the poison in one gulp. No one noticed the poor man's demise.

Harry did not encountered any resistance until now. He saw the hastily abandoned post, chairs turned over, and paper left scattered on the floors. When he passed by the Minister's closed door, he swished his wand and intoned the bombarding curse. To his great surprise, the door returned the spell and rebounded towards him with double speed. Quickly, Harry stepped aside and frowned at the door.

Walking towards it curiously, he saw the runes cleverly hidden behind the glamour and illusions. Frowning, he tried to recall the way to overcome runes but failed to. Finally, he figured that brute force could solve everything and he could overload the magic to implode the door. Harry never had a shortage of power; falling into dueling stance, he began gathering magic around him in huge quantities.

He prepared to summon the hell fire and with magic crackling around him, he roared, "**Acresso Ignis Inferno!**"

A huge basilisk erupted from his wand and slammed against the door. There was a mighty tremble and the entire building shook, although the door miraculously survived. The basilisk returned to Harry and a dragon sprang out of his wand. Now both creatures began to crash against the door together. The floor shook like a massive earthquake had struck but the door still managed to survive.

By now Harry was pissed off and beyond furious. He summoned the might of the Blacks and with an almighty groan, his wand buckled and a pure jet black rhino emerged and charged with overwhelming force. Nothing stood a chance to its might and the door flew off its hinges. With a mighty roar Fiendfyre took its frustration on the poor occupants inside. Even Harry couldn't control the fury of it.

Everyone and everything was simply pulverized instantly. There was so much heat that the walls began to melt. Harry canceled the curse, regretting the chance to kill the Minister gruesomely and in the most torturous way. Nearly most of the elite heads of the Department and senior Ministry employees were wiped out. Burned to a crisp, to be more precise. Among the notable inclusions were Arthur Weasley, Rookwood, Thicknesse, Umbridge, Percy, Scrimguer, and Hopkin.

Now only the Department of Mysteries remained. Harry turned back and began walking down when suddenly he felt weak and his leg failed him. His knees were beginning to buckle when something peculiar happened: black energy emerged from the ground and lovingly surrounded Harry in a protective bubble. He floated a few feet off the ground and basked in a cocoon of pure black energy. He felt refreshed and full and with renewed vigor, he started moving down to level nine.

Unspeakables had been tremendously frustrated with the wards that imprisoned them. They could sense the wards and magic but because those were in parseltongue, they couldn't dispel or break any for none were snake speakers. There was always a brute force method to break any wards but these wards were so powerful that even if they had all combined their power, they still would have no chance. What was more frustrating was that they knew there was a battle raging above but unfortunately, thebumbling, idiotic Minister had made a decree that only he could lock down the Ministry Wards, so the ward stone was useless to them. They were sure that You-Know-Who had attacked but they could neither help the Aurors above nor escape to save their own hides.

Of course, none of them hoped to beat the Dark Lord but still, a few were sympathetic to the cause and were hoping to escape from the wrath. Unspeakables had hidden many trips and tricks up their sleeve. Light sided wizards were hoping to take the last stand and immediate battle preparations were made. The Ward was drawn up in a short notice and positions were taken up.

Harry wanted to rush headlong and simply crush the bugs but somehow, he stopped himself and conjured wispy snakes with green fumes, instructing them to test the defenses and report back to him. He disillusioned himself and waited for his snakes.

The dark brooding atmosphere was inviting and somehow inspired terror for the enemies. Harry thought maliciously to frighten the Unspeakables before entering the fray. He conjured the green smoke with silver lining and started blowing it down the corridor. It sent a subsonic sound burst which was audible to ears and created uneasiness and heavy feeling in the chest, unsettling the enemy. Sending the shadows to the walls with a rustling sound, Harry was rewards for his patience as one truly unnerved Unspeakable threw a stunner at the wall. The whole hall illuminated and Harry immediately jumped and roared, "**AVADA KEDAVRA!**"

The sickening green spell sped toward the one hidden in the ward, and with a huge blast, it shattered the ward matrix and knocked the few Unspeakables who were maintaining the wards tied to their magic.

With that, the battle started. Earnestly, Harry conjured snakes and wolves and casted a huge transparent crystal shield of solid glowing stones that stopped the first volley of stunners, cutters and simple restraining spells.

Harry scoffed. Given his young appearance and image of a boy who survived his opponent, he was always underestimated and stunners were always the first spells to be thrown by them. Seizing his chance, Harry bellowed, "**Pyro Destructum!**"

The huge wall blew up and threw debris everywhere. Harry conjured venom and hurled it at his enemies. "**Creo venenum!**"The lucky were able to shield themselves while the rest found their various body parts disintegrating painfully, falling to floor screaming.

In the midst of it all, one Unspeakable jumped up and roared, "Fight me Potter if you dare!"

With just a wave of his wand, Harry sent "**Hastae mortae.**" A glowing spear of death raced straight for the heart of the unfortunate bloke. Harry sent a silent parsel killing curse and moved head on to kill the next.

The given Unspeakable was not at all a beginner in the dark arts and conjured a loose swirling shield of water when Harry sent the next spear. As soon as the sharp tip touched the shield, the shield immediately solidified to rock ice and the spear was stuck. He was just about to gloat when the killing curse simply cut the Mariette's strings of the puppet. He fell with wide open eyes and an 'O' shaped mouth.

Harry summoned Fiendfyre once more and casted, "**Accresso Ignis Inferno!**" A roaring black basilisk erupted and swallowed all the spells that were thrown towards Harry. One by one, each Unspeakable was sought out and dragged by the foot so that Harry could cut them down.

Finally clearing everyone, Harry entered the ward room, blood dripping off his body. He planned to bring down the entire Ministry to rubble and ashes in such a way that the lower depths would never be accessible by even magical excavation.

And then he suddenly remembered Cho. She wouldn't survive the falling wards and without thinking, he conjured a patronus and sent it to her. Afterwards, he set out to face the runic ward stones.

Cho Chang was having the worst day of her life. After seeing the very Ministry shake in major magical explosions before her, rivulets of blood and gore everywhere was beyond sickening. She had thrown up countless times and still couldn't stop the bile from rising.

Unfortunately for her, Harry had assigned a golem to protect her. Although all the Aurors in the atrium were dead and burning, the golem refused to let her budge. She hardly had enough space to squirm. She had cursed and even tried to draw her wand but all attempts had failed.

Suddenly a silver snake patronus came regally towards her and in Harry's voice said, "Cho, I'm going to bring down the wards and the Ministry will crumble. I want you to apparate the moment the wards fall down. Be very sure to go at the exact moment, otherwise you will be crushed to death. I'll see you later." The golem simply disintegrated, leaving her free.

Harry knew that the only way to overcome it was to overwhelm it with pure magic and before commencing to work, he invoked the magic of the Blacks.

"_I invoke thee, Magic of my ancestors. Aid me in crushing those who oppose the Mighty Blacks."_

He felt the magic humming and roaring inside of him, willing to be let out and destroy. With that, Harry sliced his palms and let the blood flow freely on the ward stones.

He felt terrible pain from the wards resisting but immediately, the black magic overwhelmed the pain and lunged at the ward stones. A huge battle of magic was won. Pure black energy roared in the dark skies above and thunder shook the ground. The magic of the Blacks was proud to be free and shook the ground with a mighty tremble to proclaim its jubilance of liberty.

The Wards broke and Cho apparated away as the Ministry fell as if an earthquake had struck. Harry was thrown into a huge magical coma and his faithful guardian snakes erupted from the ground and whisked him away, leaving the burning rubble and countless charred bodies behind; a broken hope and symbol.

To Be Continued…

A/N : This story is not and will never be abandoned and I swear on my magic and life to complete it. Now a **HUGE WARNING to REVIEWRS**… for god's sake only review if you want to say anything about story plot or if you like it… **I DON'T want a single review** criticizing about poor language, grammar or spelling. If you don't like poor language stop reading the story. Your loss, not mine…

A/N2: This chapter has been reposted after being actually betaed. Earlier I posted as it was…


	10. Chapter 10 : Headless Chickens

**Headless Chicken a.k.a Magical Population of Britain "The Sheep"**

Author**: Lord Sykox Charr (Field Marshal, C-in-C of Hyborian Charr Army)  
**Disclaimer: Greater Good, no harm. no money .no shit!

The ministry was destroyed! As simple as that, and no one had survived. Ironically it was newspaper delivery owl who discovered it first, but being a mute animal it just flew few circles over smoking ruin and then shrugging, flew back to where it came from. A few floo calls couldn't connect and went unanswered and then when on duty aurors returned, they found a huge smoking carter and muggle swarming over the place.

At first, their brain went dead. They could not understand, comprehend the magnitude of disaster that had fallen on them. So much was every one used to with Ministry in day to day activity that life was impossible without it. As the news spread, panic and hysteria started spreading. Fear is great motivating factor. Then the retreat began!

It was so easy, kill the leader, and destroy the institution they believe and people lose hope. Their Saviour was against them, a powerful leader of light which could have saved them was dead, murdered publicly in front of hundreds of people no less. And finally the ministry which could protect them, which is responsible for them is finished, destroyed along with hundreds of people. As the initial shock passes away, the dread settles. The minister, his personal guards, entire Auror corps along with hit wizards and various departments and the mysterious unspeakables, all dead, all killed! The fear which was present turns into full blown panic.

Remaining officials abondend their post. Aurors which had survived as they had been assigned to outside field work, had fled. Some hid in their homes while some fled the country. St. Mungo was abondend, no one turned up. Entire Floo network went down as there was no one to maintain or monitor it. Knight Bus vanished! All the top politicians and ministry officials died with Minister and in one word, Harry Potter in one single strike had brought entire Wizarding world to its knees with chaos and confusion. No one cared for anybody else, all the thoughts of civilized society vaporised.

Dark wizards long used to maintain their own protection were not much affected but nevertheless once news spread, they shut themselves up in their mentions and manors with wards on tight lockdown. Poor light wizards with flimsy wards which relied on cavalry backup... sorry Auror backup panicked. They had never made any provisions for such situations.

To rub salt in wounds, Gringotts closed! Goblin put the notice that all their treaties were with Ministry of Magic. Since MoM no longer existed, all the standing treaties were consider null and void and they were no longer responsible for any gold in this war situation. This was doom. No only there was anyone to control law and order but the only source of gold was shut down. Lots of people were angered at Goblin's treachery but they were helpless to anything against it, who wanted to open third front against goblins when they were already hard pressed and loosing against Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Diagonal Alley was deserted, not a single soul could be seen anywhere. All the shop were shut down or simply abondend in panic but funny thing was no one was there to loot or steal.

Even Mundgus Fletcher had gone in hiding, actually this should be considered jackpot for him to simply take. But it wasn't his fault, being sheep like general idiots, he started believing in omnipotent of Harry Potter. It wasn't like Harry was waiting in Diagonal Alley just to prevent him from stealing. But one can't reason with cowards.

Goblin sang different tune to with dark wizards. With power and threat of Lord Voldemort, all gold belonging to dark families was handed over with little extra compensation for inconvenience. In spite of being greedy backstabbers, goblin knew their place in food chain.

No one was left to enforce the statue of secrecy, no owls were left to send letter for accidental magic to children. Though children didn't knew it but they would have cheered to know that two knut bint Mafalda Hopkins had died quite horrifically.

In the meantime, Harry was lying cold dark out in his manor. His snakes were guarding him fearsomely and they dint even let elves to come near him to tend. Though it didn't matter as Harry was magically exhausted and even though black magik aided in recovery it was like filling up ocean, which took time

Finally it dawned to some bright idiot that they could always hide in Hogwarts and soon the news traveled from mouth to mouth and frantic relatives searching for each other. It soon turned into great race to Hogwarts. Poor Headmistress was at her wits end but she couldn't very well refuse those poor frightened chickens... sorry wizards the refuse they sought she herself was responsible in pertaining in them the awe and propaganda of unbreachable castle who had withstand many wars. The truth was far more alarming. Hogwarts was just like any magical manor and its legendary wards were little more powerful the Malfoy Manor. Though nobody knew it and false propaganda scheme was cooked up by late Albus Dumbledore and "knowtoeing" idiots gobbled up every shit he concocted up. Truth was that once upon a time Hogwarts wards were legendary and even hundreds of Harry together wouldn't be able to breach it in frontal attack as the reason was that those wards were enforced by legendary Salazar Slytherin himself. Once the castle was put in lockdown mode and geared for battle, first front line defense would be terrible war wards then came nasty dark wards set by Slytherin himself which killed you in most horrible way. After that came the wards of Ruthless Rowena Rawenclaw herself, their intent wasn't to kill out right but in maimed and hindered you way long. Then came the pathetic light wards of Gryfindor which was basically overglorifed and over powered protego and sum stunning or petrifying traps. Godric though being transfiguration master has set the armors and animated knights for close combat when all wards went down and it came to dirty fighting. And Huffelpuff didn't even have enough power to cover entire castle but she made up her short coming with cleverly placed traps of magical plants and animals. Forbidden forest was her brainchild. Unfortunately for today's defenders, those wars and fight thousand years ago took were differently. Magical beasts were most powerful threat and most of the wards were meant to defend from attacks of Dragons, Chimeras and Giants. In his glorious history of more the thousand years Hogwarts was mainly attacked by goblins and they were never able to breach war wards so rest were never even tested. Finally wizard population bloomed and balance was tipped in their favor, with each passing generation goblins too became weak along with wizards... gone were the days of full blown battle of mighty war mages fighting with staffs riding on dragons. Finally it all came to one to one duel. During the middle ages main threat were muggles and occasional dark wizard so wards were focused on that but each and every time Hogwarts had one dark wizard fighting for it like Slytherin sometime like as headmasters Phenius Negulas Black or some teacher employed and those always made it priority that dark magic powered strong wards always remained there, in order to maintain them since the time of Slytherin himself, mighty war wards were powered through magic of students, in the time of battle castle wards tapped into dark magic of students and more the students more powerful the wards. This all changed in moder time with dark magic was outlawed and Hogwarts lost its independence. The rightful heirs of founder were forced to sign the Hogwarts as government property. corrupt and power hungry pure bloods established the Boards of Governors having more power than the headmaster and finally worst blow to the history of Hogwarts came in the form of Albus Dumbledore, a man so arrogant and and blind in pride of belief that "sun shined out of his ass" he belied that only what he thought was right was right and enforced his own sick twisted views of light magic. (_Interestingly for Dumbledore those very light laws and light morals could be changed when it came to him and it all could be justified under banner of greater good_). The idiot disabled all and every dark wards that could have remotely saved them and instead put up flimsy so called light wards which even garden gnome could bypass if it wanted.

_**( A/N: No wonder troll came in, Sirius Black broke in, demeantors came into quditch pitch, umbitch used blood quill freely, and death eaters entered and roamed like they owned the palace. Why were there no dark creature wards that should have blown up moment troll entered and being directly connected to headmaster, quirell wouldn't have been able to do a thing without headmaster being informed, then why were there no dark mark detecting wards they would have picked up Malfoy and half of Slytherin house in half beat. Oh no our esteemed Dumbledore wanted it that way all under greater good of course. Life of bully Draco was so important that entire castle can be knowingly compromised by letting Fernir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange come in under flimsy pretense that children were never threatened because staff and pathetic order was patrolling the halls ways... what an utter fucking bull shit...)**_

So Minerva knew very well that there were no credible wards present to defend Hogwarts if Harry wished to attack, which he surely did let him just wake up first. However people didn't knew that and Dumbledore spearheaded the false propaganda to hide his pathetic short comings and failures. What could she do, but being good at heart and hoping to save many people she opened the gates. Had any sensible Slytherin headmaster would have been their he would have simply abondend the castle as a liability and would have as a result not only saved his own life but lives of many innocent sheep who came here to find refuge in false stronghold.

A very interesting fact was that Hogwarts had been assaulted by many dark wizards but they all wanted to conquer it and subdue the defenders. Not a single wizard in history of one thousand years had wished to destroy it. But Harry Potter was not someone who you can call normal wizard. He wished to utterly destroy the entire castle and burn down the entire thing. He wished to rip apart each and every foundation and and stone that made the accursed castle.

Had he been normal dark lord aspirant then he would have defeated the Hogwarts defenders and subjugated them and had there been a cleaver Slytherin headmaster then Harry would have found an empty castle to destroy. Hogwarts may had been downed but it would have prevented largest massacre of wizards. Sadly Headmistress Minerva Macgonagall was neither cleaver nor Slytherin, and unknowingly by providing refuge to panicking wizards she gave them on silver platter for Harry to come in and kill them all at one place.

Harry could have done nothing no matter how much he wished if those centuries' old dark wards were up and powered. Even his strongest Fiendfyre would have sizzled out against war wards. That is why he was so afraid at Ministry and had captured and interrogated the head unspeakable for war wards. But it seemed that those were forgotten along with goblin rebellions and were left only in history books praising the resourcefulness of their ancestors against goblins and muggles.

Hogwarts was closed down as school. Since there was no one left from Ministry or Wizegomont to govern the public it was all left on Hogwarts staff. Those few aurors and officials that survived the Ministry massacre by being off duty or on leave were too cowardly afraid to come out in case Harry Potter sought then out and killed them. Classrooms were boarded up to provide rooms for families to move in and preparations were made for defense of castle as they knew Harry would attack them. They all knew that it was just matter of when as they were going to die! Damn right Harry was going to kill them.

So panicked were the people if they knew were Voldemort could be found they would have to fallen on his feet and had begged him to save from Harry Potter. It was just matter of choosing lesser of two evil. Unfortunately for them and tom both, Voldemort was blissfully unaware of public opinion as most of his spices were wiped out with ministry and remaining of dark sided pure blood were cowering behind their wards instead of informing him. Again it was matter of choosing between two evil and they were more afraid Harry's slow torturous death then Riddle's Cruciatus followed by pain less Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort was totally caught unaware by this new move of his nemesis. He was quite late informed about the whole damn affair. It all happened like this that all of his spies and Death Eaters strategically placed in ministry stopped responding to his calls. Lucius, Avery, Mulciber, MacNair, Parkinson, Greengrass simply disappeared. He was thinking of how much Cruciatus they'll suffer when they'll cower beneath him but they still didn't turn up so finally he sent the Peter to scout in rat form. And when snivelling peter informed that Ministry no longer existed and all had died he could not believe it. If the truth was not staring right in front of him through leglimency he would have executed peter on the spot for lying.

Tom was at loss of words... It... It was unexpected. (Privately it was bloody disaster) There went all his plans of conquering Wizarding world. The key word were "civilized", "governed", "law bound" Wizarding world. But now what existed was just shamble with everything destroyed. Tom could not decide whether he should be angry at Potter was taking away carefully laid out plans or thank him for providing a blank slate to start everything from the beginning. Both path were difficult but if he played his cards well he could reap profit from this.

However all that was trivial, most important was that how could one boy (his nemesis of course) do this? Destroy Ministry single handedly? It was not possible. There was someone behind the boy. Boy had neither guts nor power to do these things. Even himself, He Lord Voldemort could not defeat Albus Dumbledore in one to one duel and absolutely not inside a dome of death) who made boy so powerful or was it possible. He wanted answers to riddles he couldn't solve (pun indeed!).

Ever since he accepted the fact that it was not a boy but someone who was controlling the boy to do all this, it made Voldemort's life very easy. First of all, the damned ego of his wouldn't rub that he lost to a boy and a boy can do all this but not you. Secondly he could respect a proper worthy foe and treat the enemy properly which his ego would never let him do no matter how much bravery boy showed, a 60 feet basilisk after all. And finally he can deal with his enemy in Slytherin mind thinking clearly and rationally. No need of ego fuelled rash action made without thought in order to subjugate a boy. If Voldemort took him seriously then the rules of game changed and it became a hundred more dangerous. But who was Harry afraid of? With Mighty power of Blacks were behind him there was no obstacle he couldn't crush, no man he can't kill and no one can survive.

~Fin...

(To be continued)

A/N: This chapter is unbeted as as-it-is. I have lost my beta and if there are mistakes you'd like to help me sort out, you are greatly welcomed as beta. **Till then I'd prefer you read story as story and not English language**, thank you!


	11. Important Note

Hello My Friends (Both Who Like This Story And Hate it)

****First of all don't get frightened I am not abandoning********this story or handing it to anyone...****

I went through my entire story and i am terribly disappointed. :(

I have fallen in terrible plot hole usually most of Dark!Harry writers usually fell. And believe me I used to berate them for it and I didn't realize I had become one of them. Oh how stupid I have been and I needed the rude awaking, which my friend gave me . (though I still regret telling her it was mine...the way she chewed me for it... :|

Harry here is portrayed as ****"extremely Superpower!Harry"**** and nothing but ****"mindless zombie who kills because there is nothing else to do"****. It became stupid vicious cycle in which Harry kills each everyone without anyone giving him serious challenge and though I want something like he would be last man standing alive but this is not the way to go. Is it?

One of old author of glorious 2007 era, had written on his profile that why he hated superpower!Harry, because the Dark!Harry writer is stupid and not creative and imaginative enough... he just want magic to solve all problems with wave of wand. Thats not the way to go. I think after reading many stupid Superpower!Harry fic I agree with him and with shame admit mine fic is no better then them.

Dark!Harry is most beautiful a play ground any writer can dream of playing with but only catch is that he has to be creative enough to live up to expectations and create a beautiful masterpiece. There are two stupid plot falls most Dark!Harry writer fell in...

1\. Harry starts with Dark Arts then has some female jump in to keep him on tight reign like dog on tight leash and he suddenly starts growing morals out of his ass and suddenly the fic is even worst the canon harry of Rowling. I hate them most. He forgives and suddenly decides there are limits and what not other non sense etc etc

2\. Harry becomes zombie superpowered killer with nothing in mind but kill everyone be it betrayal, Azkaban or anything and (shamefully my story has fallen in this quagmire)

Its too late to change my story now and i don't want to rewrite whole thing. Unfortunately I realized that, am not only very poor but also a not very good writer and although I have a really good imagination, but am unable to express it down by writing them in words.

I want to ask you my readers and critics that what should i do now?

Should i carry it on as it has been going on :?

Or should i bring in some drastic change and i really have no idea what to do so any help/pointers please?

I would really discuss it with you guys and my ego has battered so much that I don't mind harsh words. you can pm me or I wont mind even anonymous reviews if you want to convey your point...

Thank you guys.. I hope you'll pull me out of this quagmire..

Sykox


End file.
